Cavaleiros de ouro emHormônios
by DarkBiBi
Summary: ( Penultimo capitulo da primeira parte da serie)Os cavaleiros de ouro estão na adolêcencia...estão começando a descobrir os prazeres da vida o que fazer quando os homônios estão acelerados?
1. Default Chapter

A série fics yaoi "adolescência dos cavaleiros de ouro em…" foi criada por Bibi e conta a história de como foi a adolescência dos cavalheiros de ouro esse fic é dedicado a somoyo de quem sou uma grande fã... conta a história antes dos fics da somoyo como tudo começou….

**Cavaleiros de ouro em: Hormônios**

**Capítulo 1**

Casa de Sagitário

-Não!!!- grita Aioros que põe a mão na boca num gesto infantil tentando escapar de Shura que estava com um remédio na mão.

-Aioros deixa de ser criança e toma logo isso!- disse Shura nervoso já estava há meia hora tentando fazer Aioros tomar o remédio e a cada minuto estava mais impossível, Aioros se comportava que nem uma criança.

-Isso tem um gosto horrível e você quer que eu tome?? NÃO MESMO!-Aioros virou de costa escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Shura olhou para ele, como podia ser tão imaturo? Ta, ta certo, como se tratava de Aioros ele podia sim ser mais imaturo… ele que era mais novo que Aioros não se comportava como criança daquele jeito. Shura olhou o cavaleiro de costas, viu os braços fortes as costas musculosas, o bumbum durinho e empinadinho e corou quando se deu conta para onde estava olhando, ele sempre foi a apaixonado pelo cavaleiro mais velho, Aioros era seu amor da adolescência que estava vivendo e amor de muitos outros, essa idéia não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

- "No que eu estou pensando ele nunca vai se interessar por um fedelho que nem eu" - Shura estava tão entretido nos seus pensamentos que não viu Aioros se aproximar do seu rosto, só saiu do transe quando ouviu ele falar.

-Shura, por que está corado??

-Eu, não é nada, eu só estava….-Shura fechou os olhos, forte, não conseguia inventar uma desculpa então enfiou o remédio na boca de Aioros, era a única coisa que pensou.

-COF COF!! TA LOUCO SHURA?? Eu disse, isso tem um gosto horrível!- gritou Aioros fazendo careta do gosto do remédio se jogando na cama logo em seguida depois do "ataque de Shura".

-Você tinha que tomar isso Aioros, parece criança, você tem a mesma mentalidade do seu irmão mais novo!

-Você está brigando comigo Shura??-disse Aioros se sentando na cama e olhando nos olhos de Shura fazendo biquinho e com os olhinhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Não estou brigando, só estou preocupado com você!-disse olhando para o lado, aquela "técnica" de Aioros era a mais perigosa, com certeza ia amolecer se olhasse.

-Aiiiii que bom é por isso que eu te adoro!!!-Aioros simplesmente pulou em cima de Shura ficando deitado por cima.

Shura estava incomodado com o contato que estava tendo com Sagitário, ainda mais as sensações que estava tendo com o corpo forte dele em cima do seu….quando sentiu seu corpo ficar quente jogou Aioros de cima dele, fazendo ele cair no chão.

-OUCH!! Heyyyyy cuidado vai danificar o meu bumbum lindo!- dizia massageando o bunda e se levantando.

-Para você estar brincando você já deve estar bem, eu vou indo e vê se toma o remédio na hora certa para você a noite não ficar com febre de novo ou tossindo, não deixando ninguém dormir com seus escândalos dizendo que está para morrer!

-Shura fica aqui comigo, me faz companhia, eu odeio ficar sozinho, além do mais eu ia morrer mesmo, nem vontade de catar alguém eu tava, isso é preocupante!- ele olhou para aioros e viu aquela carinha de pidão.

-Ahhhh tudo bem você venceu! Odeio quando você faz essa cara!-disse dando um daqueles lindos sorrisos e aquele olhar divertido de garoto.  
Shura se deitou na cama com Aioros fazendo esse dormir enquanto acariciava os cabelos do sagitariano, vendo aquela expressão pura e ingênua quando estava dormindo. Aioros estava dormindo agarrado na cintura de Shura.

-Preso por braços de ferro!-disse Shura enquanto se aconchegava melhor na cama… aquilo ia ser um longo dia.

Casa de escorpião

-Mon' Zieus você exagerou dessa vez seu escorpião estúpido, você e Aioria saíram escondidos para ir na balada, bebeu sendo de menor está cheio de marcas no pescoço que devem ser de alguma sem-vergonhice sua e agora não consegue levantar para o treino por que está cansado, com sono e de porre??- falou Kamus na maior calma possível, mas com um certo tom na voz para Milo, que jogou um travesseiro na cara dele.

-Kamus só dessa vez não me dê sermão!

-Oras seu agulhinha bebum!-Kamus jogou o travesseiro de volta em Milo com muita força, fazendo ele cair da cama se espatifando no chão.

-Ouch! Seu picolé cretino!- Milo devolveu a travesseirada com a mesma força, eles ficaram lá revidando as travesseiradas quando Kamus, com um pensamento racional, fala.

-Estamos agindo com imaturidade Mi….-nem terminou de falar e recebeu dois travesseiros dessa vez.

-AUAHUAHAU!-Milo estava se morrendo de rir da cara de raiva de Kamus, estava quase sem ar.

-Tu está ferrado comigo seu grego safado!-Kamus pulou em cima de Milo para soca-lo, mas como tinham a mesma força ficaram apenas rolando pelo chão do quarto até que Milo fica por cima e prende os braços do francês em cima da cabeça e mostrou um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Você se preocupa demais comigo não acha??

-Lógico você é um inconseqüente, mas eu não vou mais me preocupar!-Kamus virou o rosto para não e encarar Milo.

Milo apenas riu, ficou admirando o amigo, ele e Kamus sempre foram como água e fogo, não se misturam, mas eles eram um caso a parte, ele era o único que conseguia irritar o francesinho, não conseguiria viver sem aquário. Passou a mão no rosto dele e o fez virar o rosto, Kamus quando virou o rosto tremeu, viu aqueles olhos azuis do amigo o fitando com um brilho diferente, seu coração acelerou assim como o de escorpião, os dois se admiravam e sem perceber Kamus põe a mão na cintura de Milo.

-Sai, sai de cima!-disse Kamus numa voz rouca e gaguejando, quase que milo não ouve.

-Quero ver uma coisa antes!-Milo moveu o quadril contra o sexo de Kamus que arregalou os olhos, ele havia ficado excitado com o toque do outro, estava com uma ereção enorme, deu um soco em Milo fazendo esse cair para o lado e parou na porta rosnando.

-INSOLENTE! NÃO CHEGA MAIS PERTO DE MIM ESCORPIÃO, NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ NA MINHA FRENTE!-Kamus saiu o mais rápido possivel de lá.

-Kamus…droga!-Milo socou o chão, o que ele havia feito, ele queria apenas saber se o amigo era capaz de sentir desejo por ele. Deu um sorrisinho antes de começar a chorar lembrando que ele havia sentindo um grande desejo.

Casa de virgem

-Shaka me deixa dormir!-dizia Aioria puxando os lençóis.

-Seu leão devasso, essa é a minha cama e minha casa, você chegou bêbado com o Milo e veio para meu quarto de madrugada me incomodar.

-SHAKA EU QUERO DORMIR!-gritou ele mais uma vez que se enrolou no lençol e jogou Shaka para fora do próprio quarto.

-Eu não acredito que fui expulso do meu quarto, AIORIA ABRA A PORTA OU EU EXPLODO ELA!-

Shaka não obteve resposta então arrombou a porta, assim que entrou no quarto foi para cama expulsar aquele intruso de lá. Foi quando viu o leão só de cueca dormindo largadão na cama, ficou de boca aberta, nunca pensou em ver Aioria naquela situação.

-Meu santo Buda! Malditos hormônios!-ao ver que ficou excitado com a visão Shaka saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Mu.

-Shaka que cara é essa??-falou Mu, que viu Shaka pondo os cabelos na frente do corpo.

-Ah oi Mu! É aquela tranqueira do Aioria que fugiu e se embebedou com o Milo e confundiu a minha casa com a dele e está lá na minha cama dormindo de cueca.

Mu arregalou os olhos e entendeu o motivo de ter pegado Shaka excitado, mesmo que esse não tenha percebido que ele viu. E pensou. "O Shaka deve ter cabelos grandes que nem eu para esconder a ereção... sabe que não é má idéia? Vou começar a usar desse modo".

-Mu se não se importar eu tenho umas coisas para fazer!-Shaka saiu correndo na direção do banheiro.

Shaka estava com os seus pensamentos alterados "Não acredito que fiquei excitado com o Aioria de cueca, to tendo sonhos eróticos com meus amigos, fico excitado até quando treino com eles… NÃOOOOOO, VIREI UM DEVASSO COMO O KANON" Shaka tirou a túnica e olhou para o membro "Não acredito que cheguei a ponto de ter que me tocar".

Mu viu a demora do amigo e resolveu falar com ele mais tarde quando passou pelo quarto onde a porta estava arrombada, viu Aioria, então se aproximou da cama e viu o leão dormindo, reparou em cada parte do corpo dele, apesar de terem a mesma idade Aioria já tinha os músculos mais desenvolvidos, olhou o membro do leão e corou... O membro dele era bem maior que o seu... quando olhou para o rosto dele se afastou bruscamente da cama, ele estava de olhos abertos o fitando divertidamente.

-Gostou do que viu Mu??

-Pensei que estava dormindo Aioria!

-Daí ficou observando esse corpinho lindo neh?!-disse passando a mão pelo próprio corpo.

-Não seja convencido Aioria!

-Eu to sendo realista, você sabe que é verdade, ninguém me resiste nem mesmo você Áries.

-Não sou como os outros, comigo você não conseguiria nem um beijo sequer!

-Consigo sim duvida?? Te dou três beijos e te levo para cama ainda.

-Seu atrevido, não vou apostar uma coisa indecente dessa com você!-disse Mu, inconformado. Aioria só tinha 15 anos e já era indecente, nem queria ver quando fosse mais velho.

-Está com medo de não me resistir é??-disse triunfante.

-Ta, eu aceito, mas duvido que...-Mu não conseguiu falar Aioria o puxou pela mão e o beijou explorando até onde o ariano deixava. Mu se soltou e fuzilou ele com o olhar.

-ARRRR te odeio!!!-Mu saiu batendo o pé da casa de virgem, não ia ficar mais perto daquele leão pervertido.

Aioria riu, Mu era a segunda pessoa que mais gostava de irritar. O primeiro era aquele loiro claro "Certo, um beijo já foi, falta só dois e o grande final".

Afrodite estava subindo as 12 casas todo feliz, passou por virgem correndo quando viu Aioria e Shaka brigando como já era rotina e, quando chegou em escorpião, viu Mu abraçando Milo que não parava de chorar.

-MEU DEUS, O KAMUS MORREU PARA O MILO TA CHORANDO!-ao ouvir o nome Kamus Milo chorou mais ainda.

-Não diga esse nome Afrodite!-disse Mu tentando acalmar Milo.

Afrodite sentou-se ao lado de Milo e Mu.

-Milinho, o que aconteceu??

-Não adianta Di, ele só chora e chora, ainda mais quando fala naquele nome!

-Que nome?? Kamus??-Milo abriu o berreiro agora, Mu deu um olhar de desaprovação para Afrodite que murmurou um "desculpa" corado.

-Cuida dele Di vou falar com o Ka errrr picolé para ver se ele me explica o que aconteceu.

-Hummm, cuido com prazer!-Afrodite deslizou as mãos nas costa de Milo e levou um tapa na mão de Mu.

-Eu falei cuidar e não ABUSAR!-dito isso Mu saiu em direção a aquário.

-Milinho agora me conta o que aconteceu??-disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos do escorpião.

-O Kamus me odeia, me odeia!-disse chorando sem qualquer emoção.

- Milo me conte o que aconteceu para mim te ajudar!

-……..

-Anda milo desembucha!-disse Afrodite impaciente.

-Ontem à noite eu e Aioria fugimos do mestre Shion para ir na balada, nos embebedamos e voltamos de madrugada para as doze casas.

-Novidade!

-Deixa eu terminar!-disse Milo bravo pelo comentário de Afrodite -Bom o Aioria parou em virgem e eu segui para minha casa, hoje de manhã o Kamus foi me acordar e me encontrou um bagaço e foi me dar lição de moral!

-Você mereceu!

-DEIXA EU TERMINAR SACO!

-Desculpa!

-Bom ai a gente discutiu, chegamos até a dar travesseirada, mas acho que eu passei dos limites, dai fomos para as tapas e fiquei por cima de Kamus, foi ai que percebi que ele era lindo!

-Ah, não só lindo, aquele francesinho também é gostoso, sexy, sensual, forte, uiiiiiiii excitante!-Afrodite se encolheu com o olhar que Milo lhe mandou "impressão minha ou ele está com ciúmes?"

-Bom foi ai que tive a brilhante idéia de saber se o Kamus sentia desejo por mim foi ai que eu……eu….

-O beijou??

-Eu queria tanto saber se ele me desejava que fiquei provocando ele sexualmente!

Afrodite olhou sério para Milo… ele tava se segurando, mas não ia mais agüentar e não agüentou, caiu na gargalhada.

-AUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAU! Não acredito hahaha..que fez isso hahaha com o Kamus!-dizia já sem ar de tanto rir.

-Pare de rir, ele não gostou, disse que não me queria mais por perto.

-AHUAHAUAHUAHAUHA

-…….

-AHAUHAUAHUAHH

-CHEGA PARA DE RIR AGORA AFRODITE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI PARA ME AJUDAR OU RIR DE MIM??-disse já irritado.

-hahahah desculpa Milo mas todo mundo sabe que o Kamus te ama menos você, tem certeza que ele não gostou??

-Bom ele ficou excitado! E era enorme!-dizia Milo com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto.

-Ai para que eu to imaginando!

-Então não imagine!-disse o escorpião enciumado mais do que de costume...

-Está com ciúmes do francesinho??

-Não tenho ciúmes de ninguém…

-Milo você ta apaixonado pelo Kamus, admita.

Milo apenas se deitou no colo de Afrodite enquanto esse brincava com as mexas dos cabelos dele, Milo pensava em Kamus da cabeça aos pés, da sensação do corpo do francês em baixo do seu, de sentir ele observa-lo, e da ereção dele que mostrava plenamente que o desejava, e os olhos que talvez, apenas talvez, o amasse.

Casa de sagitário

Aioros acordou antes de Shura e viu um Kamus extremamente mal humorado passando na sua casa, depois de meia hora um Mu apressado também passou por ele sem cumprimentá-lo.

-Que povo mal educado, nem para me cumprimentar, além do mais um cara lindo com essa cútis juvenil que nem a minha!-falava enquanto voltava para o quarto.

Aioros sentou-se ao lado de Shura e observou a face bela o corpo que estava começando a criar músculos fortes, estava ficando um homem bonito, atraente e EXTREMAMENTE desejável….

-Aioros!-Aioros olhou e viu Shura com a cara sonolenta começando a despertar.

-Já estou melhor, nem febril eu estou mais, graças a você!

-Que isso, não foi nada, agora vê se não fica na chuva fazendo pouca vergonha!

-Eu estava treinando, você acha que eu transaria na chuva??-disse ofendido.

-Acho era isso que você fazia e com dois ainda, Kanon e Saga…..eu peguei vocês com a boca na botija!

-Correção, você pegou o Kanon com a boca na botija!- deu uma risadinha maliciosa -Eu transaria com três se você se candidatasse!-disse num som bem baixo, mas que capricórnio escutou, Shura corou e saiu da casa sem dizer nada. Aioros ia segui-lo mas viu a porta do quarto fechar com um estrondo.

-Falei merda! "tenho que parar de falar todos os meus desejos em voz alta".

Shura descia as doze casas revoltado como Aioros pudera falar isso, ele não queria dividir o sagitariano com ninguém não mesmo, queria que ele fosse só seu e desse atenção só a ele, mas como competir com Saga e Kanon que pareciam deuses de tão belos??

-Hoje estou louco para socar alguém!-disse Shura que descia em grande velocidade as escadas na direção da arena.

Casa de aquário

Os pensamentos de Kamus estavam em órbita, não acreditava que Milo havia feito aquilo com ele e não queria admitir que havia gostado, mas sabia que sim, pois ficou com uma ereção gigantesca só com aquele toque. Sentiu as bochechas corarem com o pensamento e as lembranças do corpo quente do amigo em cima do seu, do olhar do escorpião que o despia com os olhos.

- "Kamus seu imbecil não pense nisso, ele faria isso com qualquer um, você não viu as marcas de chupões no corpo dele! Você é só mais uma vítima para a listinha daquele garoto que não controla os hormônios".

-Kamus!-Mu entrou na casa e logo o chamou.

-Olá Mu! Diga o que deseja….??

-Kamus o que fez com o Milo para ele estar chorando?- Mu foi direto ao ponto atacando o coraçãozinho de gelo.

Kamus apenas pensou "Ele chega bêbado com aquelas marcas, tenta me seduzir, me fazer mais uma de suas vítimas sexuais e você me pergunta o que eu fiz?? Pera, ele disse que o Milo o meu escorpião tava chorando?? Heyy desde quando ele é meu??".

-A pergunta Mu é o que aquele inconseqüente fez?? Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Tudo bem kamus eu entendo!

-Como assim mon'ami??

-Bom, Milo não é o único inconseqüente aqui!-disse Mu se lembrando de Aioria.

-Está falando dos tarados do Aioros, Kanon, Saga, Aioria, Shura, do MM que bate em todos que duvidem que ele é hetero, do Afrodite que dorme com mais de um com aquela idade e do Shaka que não sabe controlar os hormônios??

-Errrrr acho que você me entendeu! Mas me diga o que o Milo fez??

Kamus corou, como ia falar algo tão vergonhoso para o Mu.

-Kamus acorda!-disse Mu tentando tirar Kamus de seus pensamentos.

-Errrrr desculpe! Bom o Milo passou dos limites.

Mu não insistiu mais, só esperava que Afrodite tivesse conseguido tirar de Milo o que havia acontecido.

Na arena

-Imbecil, idiota hijo de una puta, ele só quer dormir comigo por dormir, quer me usar!-diz Shura gritando enquanto treinava com MM.

-Que merda Shura para de gritar e controle-se, é só um trein… -MM levou um soco de Shura e saiu um filete de sangue da boca dele.

-Ahhhhhh desculpa!-disse shura entrando em desespero, estava descontando em MM sua raiva sem mesmo perceber.

-Shura seu maldito se danificou o produto eu te mato!

-Não me ameace italiano, não tenho medo!

Shura e MM estavam no tapa quando Kanon apareceu.

-Que putaria é essa???? Eu sei que vocês estão na idade de só pensar naquilo mas façam no quarto pelo menos!-disse Kanon se divertindo com a cara dos dois.

-EU SOU HETERO GOSTO DE PEITOS DE MULHER!-disse MM grunhindo de raiva.

-Hummm você parecia estar gostando!-provocou Kanon, Shura também não perdeu tempo e provocou.

-Por que você não disse antes MM que queria se "pegar" comigo?? Eu teria aceitado com prazer, não deixaria um gostoso como você passar.

-A calem a merda da boca de vocês!-disse MM gritando saindo da arena xingando todos que entravam na sua frente.

-Hey Shura!

-Fale Kanon!

-Eu quero me pegar com você!

-O QUE???

-Você disse que aceitaria com prazer se a pessoa falasse!-disse Kanon com cara inocente.

-Era uma brincadeira seu depravado!-disse prestes a sair da arena mas foi impedido pelos braços de Kanon.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?? Você estava brigando, vou ter que te levar para o grande mestre menino!

-Heyyyy mas o MM também estava!

-Dele eu cuido depois!-Kanon foi puxando Shura para as escadas das doze casas a força ouvindo o espanhol o xingar de todos os palavrões possíveis em grego e espanhol.

Casa de virgem

-Já disse que foi você que entrou na minha casa, eu não te trouxe para cá!-disse Shaka já impaciente.

-Não minta Shaka de virgem, você me raptou só pode ser!-disse Aioria gritando.

-Você chega na minha casa de madrugada, bêbado, me joga da minha cama, tira a roupa, dorme de cueca na minha cama, agarra o Mu por que eu vi, e faz uma proposta indecente daquela por que eu ouvi, e eu te raptei??-falou indignado.

-Ahhhh foi isso que aconteceu?? Eu nem me lembrava mais eheheh só da parte do beijo do Mu!

-Oras seu arrrr você fez esse escândalo à toa!

-Você que estava gritando loiro!-disse Aioria dando uma de inocente e falando calmamente agora.

-Por que você me acusou de algo que eu não fiz! Mas mudando de assunto, você acha que vai conseguir ganhar a aposta que fez com o Mu??

-Eu gosto de um desafio e Mu é um! Ele banca o difícil mas também não me resiste, aliás ninguém me resiste.

-Que convencido!

-Sou realista e não convencido!

-Se quer um desafio por que você não tenta algo com o Kamus?? Esse sim é difícil!

-Simples, já ouviu falar em escorpião?? Milo me mataria, receberia todas as agulhas escarlates possíveis, além do mais eu sei que eu não conseguiria o Kamus, ele ama só o Milo todos sabem.

-É isso é verdade, até o grande mestre já percebeu! Mas eu ainda acho que o Mu você não consegue!

-Se eu consegui o que você me dá??-dizia Aioria com um brilho estranhos nos olhos verdes.

-Lá vem você e suas apostas, mas como eu sei que o Mu não se deixa levar eu aposto o que você quiser!

-Certo virgem se eu conseguir completar a aposta que fiz com o Mu quero que você me dê o que o santuário todo quer! -disse com a voz bem rouca e maliciosa.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, sabia exatamente o que era, mas ele não tinha culpa de ser tão lindo e desejável.- "Buda tudo isso por você me tornar tão irresistível" pensava.

-É isso mesmo eu quero tirar seu título de "virgem", ou melhor, ser o seu primeiro.

-Aioria você é um depravado, de fato é irmão do Aioros!

-Não fale do meu irmãozinho santo desse modo!- apenas Aioria enxergava a "santidade" de Aioros.

-Certo, ta apostado leão!

Aioria saiu feliz de virgem, deixando um Shaka mal humorado para trás que estava meio que arrependido da aposta.

-Bom vamos procurar o Mu!-disse subindo as casa seguinte.

Casa de Sagitário

Saga estava lá conversando com Aioros.

-Que bom que você está bem Oros!-disse Saga dando aquele sorriso gentil.

-Não entendo, nós três estávamos na chuva, mas só eu peguei febre!-disse inconformado.

Saga riu da expressão de Aioros e se aproximou beijando os lábios vermelhos arrancando suspiros do outro.

-Saga, o Kanon não vai gostar, ele só deixa você fazer isso comigo quando ele está junto!

-LÓGICO QUE NÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO DEITA AQUI!-disse Aioros puxando Saga por cima dele arrancando risadas de gêmeos.

Os dois começaram a se beijar num beijo que explorava cada canto da boca um do outro, as línguas se tocavam de maneira sensual, foi quando as mãos de Aioros subiram a túnica de Saga, acariciando a coxa enquanto saga tentava se livrar das roupas de Aioros. Aioros enfiou a mão dentro da cueca de Saga massageando o membro que ficou duro com o toque e Saga soltou um pequeno gemido, adorava os toques do sagitariano. Aioros o fascinava, seu coração estava dividido entre ele e Kanon.

Saga estava ajudando Aioros a despi-lo já que esse estava todo atrapalhado e começando a ficar nervoso, outra coisa que amava em Aioros, ele era desajeitado, uma coisa que o fascinava.

-SAGA ARRANCA ESSA ROUPA OU EU RASGO ELA DE UMA VEZ!-disse apertando o membro de Saga com mais força.

-Ahhhhh !-Saga rasgou as próprias roupas ficando nu para Aioros que já estava despido, os olhos verdes brilharam ao ver o membro duro de Saga, se abaixou e lambeu a pontinha, adorava o sabor de gêmeos, de uns meses para cá só pensava em Saga.

-VOCÊ QUER ME ENLOQUECER CHUPA LOGO AIOROS!

Atendendo ao pedido, Aioros enfiou o sexo todo na boca, vendo Saga soltar um gemido bem gostoso. Aioros sugava e mordiscava o membro de Saga chupando forte e outras vezes lentas quando ia para a pontinha, sugava as gotinhas que caiam, estava chupando tudo como Saga gostava, Saga gritava de prazer, Aioros sabia deixa-lo louco na cama quando queria, puxou os cabelos dele e o fez olhar para ele.

-Eu quero gozar dentro de você!-disse corado devido ao êxtase.

Aioros sorriu e se deitou puxando Saga por cima, Saga abriu as pernas de Aioros e beijava os lábios que já estavam inchados. Saga queria entrar sem nem mesmo preparar Aioros para recebe-lo, abriu as pernas do sagitariano e deu uma única estocada forte e funda, entrando todo dentro dele.

-AHHHHHHHHH!-Aioros gritou de dor, Saga era grande e ainda havia entrado nele sem nenhuma preparação e de maneira tão brusca, estava querendo chorar de dor, mas agüentou quando sentiu Saga falar no seu ouvindo enquanto lambia sua orelha.

-Eu adoro estar dentro de você! Você e o Kanon são as pessoas que mais amo! Eu te amo Aioros -disse enquanto beijava o pescoço de Aioros falando palavras doces.

Aioros ao ouvir isso passou as pernas em volta da cintura de Saga o fazendo entrar mais dentro dele soltou um gemido quando sentiu Saga lambendo um de seus mamilos fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua nele enquanto com as mãos segurava o seu quadril, afundou as mãos nos cabelos macios azuis o acariciando as mexas.

Com um gemido rouco, Saga começou a se movimentar primeiro com estocadas bem fracas depois com estocadas fracas e fundas e quando sentiu Aioros erguer o quadril para o ajudar na penetração perdeu todo o autocontrole e começou a dar estocadas fortes rápidas e fundas logo os dois estavam gemendo enquanto beijavam-se todas as partes do corpo um do outro que alcançavam aioros tentou levar uma mão ao próprio sexo para se aliviar, mas saga o impediu fazendo isso no mesmo ritmo que o estocava aioros gozou primeiro nas mãos de Saga e logo em seguida em uma última entocada bem funda saga gozou e desabou para o lado de Aioros.

-Aioros promete que nunca vai me deixar??- disse os olhos azuis se encontrando com os verdes.

-Por que me pede isso Saga se você tem o Kanon e é mais fácil você me deixar que eu a você!-disse Aioros intrigado.

-Aioros você sempre foi e sempre será meu melhor amigo e Kanon sempre será meu irmão e meu amante a pessoa com quem quero dividir minha alma e corpo entende não conseguiria viver sem nenhum dos dois.

-Eu nunca vou te deixar se você não me deixar!-Aioros se acomodou no peito de Saga e os dois logo adormeceram.

Casa de escorpião

-Acha que ele me perdoa??

-Milo eu já disse que sim, o Kamus nunca consegue ficar sem falar com você!-dizia Afrodite animando-o.

-Isso por que você não viu o jeito que ele falou comigo e o jeito que me socou!-dizia Milo fazendo bico.

-Mas você mereceu! Milo, acho que o Kamus está bravo por que acha que você vai brincar com ele como faz com os outros, melhor, acho que ele ta com o sentimento de tristeza dentro dele.

-Ele é capaz de ter sentimentos??-ironizou.

-Lógico! Milo diferente de você o Kamus nunca foi tocado… uma tentação não é?? Você chegou com essas marcas de chupões no corpo parecendo que uma sanguessuga fez isso com você o Kamus com certeza notou e deve ter pensado que era mais um divertimento para você assim como a sanguessuga que fez isso!

-Diz isso para a sanguessuga olha ela vindo ai!-apontou para porta onde Aioria estava parado.

Afrodite arregalou os grandes olhos azuis claros e viu o belo irmãozinho de sagitário na porta viu que esse também tinha algumas marcas no pescoço.

Aioria ouviu perfeitamente do que Milo havia o chamado e não gostou.

-Cala boca Milo eu não sou a única sanguessuga aqui os chupões que você me deu estão todos doloridos!-disse Aioria que escutou tudo.

-Epa calma! Vocês dois transaram??-disse Afrodite curioso.

-Ah bom a gente estava tão bêbados e com os hormônios tão acelerados que fizemos sem querer!-disse os dois juntos com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

Afrodite só teve tempo de abrir a boca, não acreditava naquilo, agora sabia por que o mestre vivia dando castigo aos dois e querendo contratar um professor de relações sexuais para os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Que cara horrível Milo o que aconteceu??

-Kamus….-falou baixinho com o rosto triste, mas logo ergueu a cabeça para ver quem entrava gritando na sua casa.

-Me solta Kanon eu sei ir sozinho! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA KANON!-Shura gritava e Kanon só ria.

-Então para de se mexer dai a minha mão não escorrega para essa bunda gostosa!-riu divertido.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui??-disse Afrodite que era o único que não ria da situação de Shura por que Milo e Aioria já estavam rindo.

-O Shura que tava se pegando com o MM na arena, vejam como eles são impuros, vou levar para o mestre castiga-lo.

-Sério? Eu jurava que o MM era hetero pelo menos é o que ele dizia!-disse Aioria gostando de saber, da próxima vez arrancava pelo menos um beijo do italiano lindo que era MM.

-Cala boca Kanon não era eu que tava na chuva ontem transando com aiopknhh!-Kanon tampou a boca de Shura antes que Aioria soubesse e acusasse ele de abusar do "santo" Aioros.

-Como vocês são tarados!-disse Milo que recebeu um olhar de todos tipo "Olha quem fala".

-Não somos nós que estamos todos chupados!

-Hey o Aioria também ta todo chupado se você não reparou!-disse indignado para Kanon ter falado só dele.

-Mas ele é normal é irmão do tarado do Aioros!

-Não fale isso do ingênuo do meu irmão!-disse Aioria bravo ouve um minuto de silêncio até todos caírem na risada.

-UAHAUHAUAHUAH!INGÊNUO?? AIOROS??ONDE??

-Que tal a gente parar de discutir e ir visitar o meu irmão que ficou com febre ontem! Coitado dele, deve estar querendo visitas... o Oros detesta ficar sozinho, vamos todo mundo que ele vai ficar feliz.

-É vamos que dai depois eu vou subir em aquário e ter um papo sério com aquele picolé!-falou Milo empolgado com a idéia de ver Kamus de novo.

-É a visita de todos vai fazer o Oros ficar felizinho!-disse Afrodite.

-É lógico que ele vai ficar feliz, quanto mais homem perto dele mais feliz ele fica!-disse kanon imaginando os olhinhos verdes de aioros brilhando.

-Pare de falar como se o Oros fosse tarado!

-Mas ele é, nem te conto o que ele faz, é tão talentoso!

Todos subiram para Sagitário Kanon puxando Shura e discutindo com Aioria que Aioros era um tarado devasto pervertido, Shura que não queria ir por ainda estar bravo com o comentário de Aioros estava sendo puxado por Kanon.

Milo falava para Afrodite suas táticas para descobrir se Kamus o amava como ele amava Kamus que por ajuda de Afrodite descobriu há alguns minutos que não deixaria ninguém tocar no francês que não fosse ele. Afrodite só ria das coisas absurdas que Milo falava como "Entrar pelado na casa de aquário obrigando Kamus ver que o desejava, que o queria, que o amava".

Afrodite sabia que era bem capaz de Milo levar uma execução aurora no meio da cara além de sair com o seu "escorpiãozinho" congelado.

Casa de aquário

-Eu não acredito que você aceitou essa proposta indecente dele Mu??

-Bom Kamus ele me provocou...mas eu vou provar a ele que não sou como os outros.

-…….

-Kamus você acha que eu não sou capaz é?? Por que ficou em silêncio??-disse Mu bravo.

-Bom não sei né, da ultima vez que você disse isso Mu eu te encontrei beijando o Shura!

-Aquilo foi um acidente eu caí em cima do Shura e nos beijamos sem querer, bem diferente de você que foi espiar o Milo tomando banho.

-Aquilo foi culpa do Aioros e do Kanon eles me puxaram até lá e não falaram que Milo estava tomando banho!-disse corado só de lembrar da cena.

-Kamus admita que você ama o Milo!

-NÃO!-Kamus deu um berro que fez eco pela casa de aquário.

-Ai ai Kamus vamos esquecer dessa história e vamos fazer uma visita ao Oros, talvez ele de bons conselhos!

Kamus até pensou o tipo de conselho que Aioros daria "Kamus seu tonto o que você ta esperando, agarra logo o Milo e você Mu não resista ao Aioria, ele é muito parecido comigo só que eu sou mais bonito, você não vai resistir" Kamus deu um suspiro e disse:

-Duvido que saia algo que preste!- e os dois saíram em direção a Sagitário.

Salão do grande mestre

-Pare com isso Dohko vai lá que os meninos entrem e vejam o que a gente está fazendo o que eles vão pensar e AHHHHH!-Shion deu um grito quando ele levantou a sua túnica expondo as coxas macias.

-Humm a cada dia você está mais tentador meu carneirinho!-dizia enquanto apertava as coxas de Shion.

-Aiiiiii pelo amor de Athena a gente acabou de fazer amor!-deu um selinho nos lábios do outro.

-Oras de um jeito de ser menos atraente menos gostoso menos tudo que eu paro e… AHHHH VOCÊ NÃO QUER TRANSAR COMIGO POR QUE EU TE MACHUQUEI NÃO É ISSO?? ONDE ONDE FOI QUE EU QUEBREI??!-dizia Dohko desesperado arrancando todas as roupas de Shion para ver se estava tudo no lugar.

-Dohko para com isso é sempre a mesma coisa eu to no lugar ta tudo certinho e você não me machucou em nenhum momento QUER PARAR DE TIRAR MINHAS ROUPAS! Eu não sou de porcelana sabia??-disse rindo adorava o jeitinho que Dohko se preocupava com ele.

-Mas mas….-disse fazendo carinha triste.

-Dohkinho não faz essa carinha eu não queria fazer amor por que vai lá que um dos meninos chega?? O que eu vou dizer… ah mas eu sei como te deixar feliz… -Shion puxou Dohko para trás da cortina do trono de Athena e Libra deu um sorrisinho já sabia o que ia acontecer iam fazer amor de novo de novo de novo de novo e depois bom achava que de novo.

Casa de sagitário

Todos chegaram ao mesmo tempo tanto Mu e Kamus como Milo e os outros Mu olhou com raiva para Aioria que só sorriu Afrodite tava mais interessado nos olhares apaixonados que Milo lançava para Kamus que parecia estar confuso, Shura tentava sair de lá não queria ver Aioros e Kanon segurava Shura aproveitando para dar uma abusadinha dele.

-Kanon tira a sua MÃO DA MINHA COXA!-dizia Shura gritando foi ai que todos pararam para ver a cena.

-Ta tudo durinho em Shura ta treinando!-dizia Kanon apertando mais ainda foi ai que a porta do quarto abriu e viram um Aioros e um Saga só de cueca discutindo.

-SE É ASSIM SAGA VAI LÁ COM O KANON EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ AQUI!

-Aioros para de frescura eu amo você, mas também amo o KANON!!E NAQUELA HORA VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTOU VOCÊ MUDA DE OPINIÃO MUITO RÁPIDO!-Saga gritou quando viu o irmão aos amassos com Shura.

-SAGA O QUE VOCÊ E O AIOROS ESTAVAM FAZENDO?-Kanon largou de Shura e foi até Saga.

-O Oros e o Saga eles tavam….!-Aioria estava de boca aberta nunca pensou que o seu irmão teria algo com o Saga.

-Melhor a gente se afastar!-falou Afrodite que puxou Shura e Aioria que estavam estáticos, puxou-os ate onde Mu estava já que Milo e Kamus também começaram a discutir.

-NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM CAVALEIRO DE ESCORPIÃO!

-Kamus para com isso quero conversar!

-NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR!

-KAMUS DEIXA DE SER CRIANÇA VOCÊ NÃO PODE NEGAR QUE SENTIU DESEJO POR MIM ADMITE KAMUS! VOCÊ ME AMA, VOU SOLETRAR, A-M-A.  
-PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO E FALAR COISAS SEM SENTIDO!

-VOCÊ É QUE ESTA GRITANDO PINGUIM!

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!-Kamus e Milo estavam rolando no chão nos tapas. Afrodite deu um gritinho de agonia, não sabia o que fazer, olhou para os mais velhos para ajudarem a parar a briga, mas esses estavam parecidos.

-EU E O SAGA FIZEMOS AMOR SEM VOCÊ KANON E DAI??

-Ah é?? Você ama ele então né Saga então ta SÓ NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS SEU TRAIDOR!

-Pare com isso Kanon você sabe que eu te amo só que eu também me apaixonei pelo Aioros o que eu posso fazer?? E você também estava agarrando o Shura eu vi e NÃO GOSTEI!

-O QUE?? VOCÊ TAVA AGARRANDO O SHURA?-Aioros ficou vermelho de raiva, Shura era seu protegido ninguém podia toca-lo só ele "Ele tocou no MEU Shura?? Só eu posso toca-lo".

-O que foi, ta com ciúmes Aioros? Agora você sabe como me sinto!-disse Kanon com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Shion e Dohko que perceberam o cosmo alterado trataram de se vestir saíram correndo em direção a Sagitário e encontraram Aioros e Kanon trocando ofensas além de estarem no chão tentando se matarem, Saga tirando satisfação com o Shura para saber o que ele estava fazendo com o Kanon e que tipo de relacionamento ele tinha com Aioros, Kamus e Milo se matando, estavam de fato cheios de hematomas, já Aioria tentava ajudar Aioros, mas sendo segurado por Afrodite e Mu só gritava, pois estava em baixo de Aioria.

-JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritou o grande mestre de uma forma que todos pararam e se assustaram.

Dohko que já tinha voltado a forma de velhinho para ninguém perceber apenas lançou um olhar repreendedor para todos.

-Mestre Shion, mestre ancião!-disse Mu que estava em baixo de Aioria e Afrodite que antes tentava segurar Aioria.

-ISSO NÃO É COMPORTAMENTO DE CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA MUITO MENOS DE CAVALEIROS DE OURO ESTOU DECEPCIONADO COM TODOS VOCÊS!

-Aioros, Saga, Kanon, vocês que são mais velhos deviam dar bom exemplo!-disse Dohko olhando para eles.

-Todos vocês quero que subam agora para a sala do grande mestre e em SILÊNCIO ABSOLUTO ESCUTOU MILO!-disse Shion extremamente bravo para Milo que ameaçava falar.

Todos subiram em silêncio olhando para o chão. Assim que chegaram no salão o grande mestre falou.

-Todos estão de castigo!-disse num tom calmo. O mestre ancião apenas se segurou para não rir da cara de todos os cavaleiros que pensaram a mesma coisa "O mestre está tratando adolescentes como nós quase homens como crianças".

-O QUÊ CASTIGO??-todos gritaram surpresos.

-Qual a surpresa? Vocês agiram como crianças então eu trataria vocês como tal…. Me sigam!- o mestre entrou no corredor que dava para os quartos e andava de mau humor de ter sido interrompido num momento tão "importante".

-Mestre ancião ele ta mesmo pensando em dar castigo de criança para a gente??-disse Aioros temendo a resposta.

-Heheheh parece que sim!

-MAS EU ESTOU DE CUECA!-Aioros gritou tão alto que fez todos repararem que ele estava só de cueca.

-Que coxas!-disse Afrodite.

-Que Abdome!-disse Milo.

-Que peitoral!-disse Shura.

-Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas O SAGA TAMBÉM TA DE CUECA… -disse Aioros rindo da cara de bravo que Saga fez para ele e todos olharam para ele, Kanon entrou na Frente e disse.

-QUEM OLHAR VAI FICAR SEM OLHO! E VAI SER CAPADO!-todos botaram a mão nos seus "amiguinhos preciosos".

-HAHAHAH eu não só olhei como toquei e abusei!-disse Aioros com um sorriso de criança.

-ORAS SEU!

-KANON, AIOROS, SAGA E SHURA ENTREM NESSE QUARTO!

-Mas por que eu tenho que entrar no mesmo que o deles!- Disse Shura inconformado, não tinha nada ver com aquilo.

-Você na hora que eu cheguei tava resolvendo assuntos com o Saga então entrem logo!

-Quando vamos sair mestre?? Eu me incomodo de ficar de cueca perto do tarado do Kanon, do Saga e do Shura!-disse Aioros fazendo cara de inocente.

-QUEM É TARADO??-os três falaram ao mesmo tempo e lançaram um olhar do tipo " Você não é uma exceção dos tarados".

-Quando fizerem as pazes! Eu sei que vocês podem destrancar a porta com facilidade, mas vocês não vão querer me ver bravo tenho certeza!-Shion fechou a porta e deixou eles lá no primeiro quarto quando chegou no segundo ele disse -Milo, Kamus entrem e sem reclamações.

-Já vou avisando Milo vamos ficar trancados para sempre POR QUE COM VOCÊ EU NÃO FAÇO AS PAZES!

-Nem eu quero fazer as pazes com alguém sem sentimentos cubo de gelo!-os dois entraram no quarto trocando ofensas!

-Bom nesse ultimo quarto Mu, Aioria e Afrodite.

-Mas mestre Shion nós somos as vítimas!-disse Aioria.

-ENTREM!- os três entraram correndo e Shion os trancou, pegou no braço de Dohko e o levou em direção a seu quarto para terminarem o que faziam antes de serem interrompidos.

-Heheheh adolescentes estão com os hormônios agitados hoje não!? agora acho que não vai ter ninguém para nos incomodar não é!-disse Dohko puxando Shion para cama foi quando viu uma marca vermelha no pescoço de Shion-AHHHHHH EU TE MARQUEI MEU CARNEIRINHO LINDO!-e começou a beijar todas as partes marcadas.

-Hahahaha e quero que marque mais, pois eu também estou com os hormônios agitados!

-Um tentador!-disse se transformando no belo rapaz jovem ruivo.

-De fato tentador!-disse Shion que olhou aquele ruivo lindo que apareceu na sua frente totalmente nu.

Casa de virgem

Shaka estava meditando e estava incomodado de conseguir meditar nas doze casas, estava um silêncio, ninguém veio lhe incomodar, Aioria não veio tentar agarra-lo, Milo não veio pedir conselhos inúteis de como conseguir conquistar alguém… Afrodite não veio assaltar seu jardim, Kanon não apareceu andando de toalha pela sua casa e Saga atrás mandando ele por uma roupa, Aioros não explodiu nenhuma parte de seu casa com as flechas dele...Kamus não apareceu para lhe pedir livros emprestados de como domesticar escorpiões, não encontrou Aldebaran gritando, não foi chamado de barbie nenhuma vez pelo MM ou qualquer ofensa do tipo, não encontrou Shura aos amassos com alguém atrás da casa de virgem e seu amigo Mu não veio falar com ele, a única alternativa só podia ser…

-OS CAVALEIROS MORRERAM SÓ PODE SER!!! ODEIO ESSE SILÊNCIO!-Shaka saiu de sua casa e desceu em direção a arena para procurar seus amigos, ele é que não ficaria sozinho lá.

Subindo as escadas de virgem Aldebaran e MM conversavam "animadamente".

-VOCÊ TINHA QUE VER O QUE AQUELE INFELIZ FALOU ELE DUVIDOU DA MINHA MASCULINIDADE ELE DUVIDOU QUE EU FOSSE HETERO SERÁ QUE O KANON NÃO CONHECE A PALAVRA MORTE??-disse MM que havia ficado extremamente irritado com o que Kanon disse.

-Hahahahah não esquenta você sabe como ele é você já devia estar acostumado!

-Até hoje eu não me acostumei de ver ele andando de toalha pelas 12 casas, por que me acostumaria com os comentários inúteis dele??

-A encontrei vocês pelo menos vocês estão vivos!-disse shaka correndo e abraçando MM que ficou vermelho e Aldebaran que não entendeu nada.

-ME SOLTA SHAKA AGORA DEU PARA ME AGARRAR?? ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA ATÉ BUDA ME AGARRA QUE MERDA!

-Eu só estava preocupado, se você não percebeu as doze casas estão desertas, pensei que vocês tinham morrido já que vocês não foram me incomodar.

-Eu to bem vivo o loirinho!-disse Aldebaran que deu um daqueles abraços em Shaka que se espatifou no chão, seus ossos ficaram até doloridos.

-Ahhh cadê aqueles inúteis?? Nem o Milo eu vi aqui hoje??

-Olha, eu até ajudaria vocês a procurá-los, mas estou muito ocupado!-disse Aldebaran que voltou a descer as doze casas, não estava com a mínima vontade de procura-los.

-Vem vamos procura-los, o grande mestre deve saber onde eles estão.

-Por que eu tenho que ir? Não tenho nada a ver com eles… -disse MM que subia atrás resmungando.

-Você não quer o Kanon indo te dar um daqueles "abraços" com a desculpa que ele estava com saudades não é?? Quanto mais tempo você ficar longe dele mais "abraços" você vai receber.

-Agora não sei se é mais seguro ficar longe ou perto dele!-disse adentrando o salão do grande mestre depois de uma longa caminhada com Shaka pelas escadas das doze casas.

-Mestre?? MM FOMOS ATACADOS E SÓ NOS SOBREVIVEMOS SÓ PODE SER, ATÉ O GRANDE MESTRE NÃO ESTA… EH heyyyy é mais fácil ir para o céu do que eu pensava já que você está aqui também.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO O BARBIE??

-Quero dizer que você devia ser proibido de ir para o paraíso, você iria corrompe-lo!  
-AHH SEU CEGO ABUSADO…..você só tem cara de santo, eu vi você semana passada se pegando com o Aioria, acho que você não devia ir ao Paraíso também.

-A gente estava brigando e não se pegando, o Aioria me tirou do sério, você não sabe diferenciar briga de agarração?

-ATÉ TU SHAKA ESTÁ BRIGANDO??-disse o mestre Shion entrando dentro da sala arrumando as roupas e de um grande mau humor "Nem fazer amor com o meu Dohkinhu eu posso mais que eles me perturbam justo quando ELE ESTAVA QUASE LÁ"

-Mestre eu….

-Nada de desculpas, o MM é normal ficar de castigo, mas você Shaka?? Você tem arrumado muita confusão, semana passada você estava brigando com Aioria, já chega vocês estão de castigo OS DOIS.

-MAS MESTRE EU SOU A VÍTIMA.-disse MM inconformado já que foi Shaka que começou com aquela história de paraíso.

-Não quero saber venham logo.-disse o grande mestre entrando no corredor já de saco cheio.

-Tudo por sua culpa sua barbie mal acabada agora vou receber um castigo infantil, eu MM.

-Ah cala boca!-exclamou Shaka de mau humor.

-Quer saber entrem nesse mesmo!-Shion jogou Shaka e MM num quarto qualquer assim que avistou Dohko o seguindo.

-Até o Shaka amor!-disse beijando o pescoço do grande mestre quando ele trancou os meninos no quarto.

-É, não se pode nem ter paz para transar nesse santuário quando se cuida de 12 adolescentes com os Hormônios que não param quietos!-Shion avistou o armário do corredor e deu um sorriso "Agora quero ver alguém me incomodar".

-Humm um sonho erótico realizado transar num armário!!-disse Dohko que foi puxado para dentro do armario.

Dentro do quarto

-Até o grande Shaka fica de castigo em!

-Aioria o que você faz aqui?? Afrodite também até o Mú!-disse Shaka feliz em vê-los.

-Estamos de castigo graças ao Milo e Kamus que não se agarram logo e não param de palhaçada, ao Saga que abusou do inocente do Aioros e do Kanon que fica se pegando com o Shura!-disse Aioria desanimado.

-Olha eu entendi tudo menos a parte do Aioros ser inocente, da onde você tirou isso Aioria?? Você é mais ingênuo do que eu pensei!-disse Shaka olhando para cara do leão que não gostou do comentário.

-Mas e vocês por que estão de castigo??-disse Mu que estava largadão numa poltrona.

-Tudo por que esse loiro tingido me provocou!-disse MM olhando de relance Afrodite que brincava com as próprias mexas de cabelo sentado na cama.

-OLHA AQUI LOIRO TINGIDO EU NÃO SOU QUER QUE EU TIRE A TUNICA PARA COMPROVAR??-disse Shaka vermelho de raiva.

-TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA!-disse Aioria e Afrodite gritando.

-Ninguém vai tirar nada! Shaka ponha a túnica agora!-disse Mu corado.

-Está com ciúmes carneirinho??

-Não te devo satisfação Aioria!

-Me desculpe mas eu to com ciúmes, por que você não quer que ele fique pelado? Não me diga que está apaixonado por ele?? AHH ta já entendi você ficou com ciúmes por que eu queria ver ele pelado não é?? Não se preocupe Mu eu também quero ver você pelado o Afrodite o MM e todos os homens possíveis!-disse se aproximando de Mu felinamente.

-É de fato é irmão do Aioros!

-O Aioros ta fazendo um Ótimo trabalho com o Aioria, ta ficando tarado que nem ele??

-Hum será que ele também não quer me ensinar!-comentou Afrodite maliciosamente.

-Como são depravados vocês!

-Vai me dizer que você não fica excitado só de olhar para o Aioros, MM??

-Eu sou H-E-T-E-R-O, que parte você não entendeu?

-NÃO SE APROXIME MAIS AIORIA NÃO É ME DANDO BEIJOS A FORÇA QUE VAI GANHAR A APOSTA!

-É o que vamos ver!

-SEU EXIBIDO SE ARRRRR HUMMMMM….HUMMMMM…HUMMMM!-Mú foi beijado por Aioria que se sentou no colo deste, no começo Mu estava resistindo até que puxou Aioria pela cintura colando mais os corpos ainda e começou a corresponder aos beijos.

- "NÃOOOOOO O MÚ NÃO PODE DEIXAR O AIORIA GANHAR A APOSTA SE NÃO EU PERCO A MINHA" -Shaka pensava já desesperado  
Aioria que não esperava aquilo se assustou no inicio, mas logo voltou a corresponder com mais intensidade quando enroscou seus braços no pescoço de Mu e tentou lhe invadir a boca com a língua.

Mu soltou um pequeno gemidinho ao sentir a língua quente de Aioria tocando a sua e explorando toda a boca.

-O QUE ELES TÃO FAZENDO?

-Aiiiii esse Mu é um sortudo de beijar o fogoso do leão….hummmm eu queria beijar o Mu também..AHHH POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME BEIJE!!!-dizia Afrodite quase pulando em cima de MM.

Mu estava adorando, Aioria era tão fogoso, mas quando sentiu as mãos do leão tentando abrir os botões da blusa recobrou o bom senso e se afastou bruscamente quase derrubando Aioria do seu colo.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO AIORIA??

Aioria não respondeu apenas ficou paralisado admirando aquele visão Mu com as faces coradas os lábios inchados devido aos beijos era uma visão linda. Mu era um dos jovens mais bonitos do Santuário, e fogoso disso tinha certeza.

-Eu… eu… Mu..

Mu se sentindo incomodado com os olhos verdes se afastou o mais depressa possível de Aioria, entrando no pequeno banheiro que tinha no quarto luxuoso.

-Eu vou ver hum… o que ele tem..-disse Shaka que foi em direção onde Mu estava.

-Aioria??

-O que aconteceu comigo??

- "Sei lá quem entende viado" -pensou MM, mas ao olhar Afrodite se aproximando de Aioria não teve como conter uma pontinha de ciúmes.

No quarto ao lado

-Milo se afaste mais um pouco não quero correr o perigo de ser agarrado de novo!-disse Kamus provocando Milo que estava sentado do outro lado do quarto.

-Vai se ferrar Kamus e você não parecia nem um pouco ofendido na hora.

-FALE MAIS ALGUMA COISA E EU TE CONGELO!-Kamus lançou um olhar a Milo tão sem sentimentos que Milo não disse mais nada se esparramou no sofá e ficou lá pensando.

Por que Kamus tinha que ser tão frio? Não podia demonstrar sentimentos? Poucas vezes via Kamus sorrir ou coisa do tipo que demonstrasse o que sentia, queria tanto descobrir os mistério do cavaleiro de gelo. Mas desde quando? Desde quando amava tanto ele assim?Talvez desde quando era crianças sempre queria ficar perto de aquário e ultimamente toda pessoa com quem saía sempre comparava com Kamus, estava apaixonado pelo insensível do Kamus e só percebera agora, só depois que o perdeu.

- "Eu não mereço isso" -disse Milo bufando e fechando os olhos para pensar mais um pouco.

Kamus estava deitado na pequena cama de solteiro que tinha lá e às vezes olhava de relance para Milo, será que ele enxergara errado? Mas Milo o olhava com carinho na casa de sagitário, será que com amor?? Não, impossível, Milo era lindo era o adolescente mais cobiçado pelo santuário, por que olharia para ele um garoto que nem os sentimentos conseguia demonstrar.

- "O que você fez comigo escorpião??" -disse pensando tristemente admirando Milo de olhos fechados.

-Por que Kamus?

-Por que o que criatura??-disse Kamus sem a mínima vontade de conversar dizendo num tom seco.

-POR QUE VOCÊ É ASSIM COMIGO SEU IMBECIL?? O QUE EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ?? SEMPRE ESTIVE AO SEU LADO, SEMPRE FUI SEU MELHOR AMIGO SEMPRE TE AMEI E…..ahhhhh eu uhhhhh ahhh -Milo estava envergonhado quando viu o olhar espantado de Kamus percebeu que falou demais.

-Me ama??-disse num tom irônico.

-Amo!

-Ama nada, se me amasse não voltaria com essas marcas Milo, você, o grande Milo, o adolescente mais sensual do santuário?? A ME POUPE ESCORPIÃO!

-Olha aqui essas marcas foi o Aioria que fez e nós estávamos bebâ… -Milo nem termina de falar e Kamus grita.

-O QUE VOCÊ TA TENDO UM CASO COM O AIORIA??-disse Kamus zangado sem perceber estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas não ia admitir.

-Merda, agora quem me mata vai ser o Aioria, por que eu não consigo ficar quieto!?

-Pobre Mu, sendo enganado por um garoto do mesmo tipo que você!

-O que você quer dizer do mesmo tipo?? TA ME CHAMANDO DE QUALQUER??-agora sim Milo estava inconformado e estava com raiva, o francês percebeu que magoara seriamente Milo agora.

-Bom não eu….

-CALA BOCA KAMUS! NÃO FALE MAIS AGORA EU É QUE NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

-VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA MANDAR EU CALAR A BOCA!

Milo e Kamus ficaram em silêncio, não iriam perder tempo se xingando, bom Kamus pelo menos pensava isso enquanto escutava Milo resmungar baixinho.

-Esse francês sempre assim desde criança não liga para os sentimentos dos outros!

Kamus só bufou e analisou o que Milo disse lembrando de quando eram menores.

FLASHBACK

Na casa de aquário numa das escrivaninhas um Kamus fazia sua lição como sempre enquanto Milo copiava.

-Talvez Milo se você prestasse atenção saberia fazer!-disse Kamus que mesmo com 8 anos já dava sermão.

-Kamus não seja chato, deixa eu copiar, se eu copiar com certeza vou terminar mais rápido e iremos brincar!-disse Milo como sempre sorrindo enquanto Kamus mantinha sua expressão séria.

-Não tenho tempo para brincar Milo temos que estudar! E fique quieto tenho que me concentrar.

- "Kamus, Kamus eu ainda vou fazer você sorrir para mim" Bom se você não me quer por perto está tudo bem!-Milo deu um beijo de leve no rosto do Francês que corou violentamente e sai do quarto correndo com aquele sorrisinho maroto.

Kamus pós a mão no local onde ele havia beijado e apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.

Fim do flashback

No primeiro quarto

-Saga sem comparação eu sou muito mais gostoso que você!

-Não seja convencido Aioros eu sou muito mais irresistível que você!-disse Saga que brigava com Aioros desde que entraram no quarto.

-AIOROS O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO TIRA A MÃO DA CUECA DO SAGA!-disse Kanon que estava sentado com Shura do outro lado do quarto.

-Eu só estou querendo comprovar se ele é mais gostoso que eu! Se bem que ninguém é mais irresistível que eu!

-É põe irresistível nisso!-disse Shura tão baixinho que só Kanon escutou que estava do lado mas não comentou.

- "Não sabia que o Shura gostava do pervertido do Aioros" -Kanon olhou para Aioros, os cabelos rebeldes que caiam nos lindos olhos verdes aquele sorriso de criança que encantava - "é difícil não gostar".

-Hey Kanon eu sempre tive uma dúvida, você e Saga são do mesmo tamanho?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa Aioros??

-É só tirarem minha duvida KANON TIRA A ROUPA.

-O QUE?-todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo como Aioros podia ser tão abusado.

-A vão me deixar com essa duvida??-disse Aioros fazendo bico e com os olhinhos brilhando - É crueldade!

-Não faça essa cara Aioros isso é chantagem emocional!-disse Kanon virando de lado o rosto assim como Saga e Shura.

-Ahhh Kanon Saga tirem logo a roupa para ele ver antes que ele faça a gente chorar!-disse Shura já não se agüentando.

Saga e Kanon olharam para Aioros que estava agora com os olhinhos marejados preste a chorar então não agüentaram e falaram juntos.

-A GENTE FICA PELADO AIOROS, MAS PARA DE FAZER ESSA CARA!

Aioros deu um lindo sorriso e se acomodou na cama para ver se os gêmeos eram realmente iguais em todos os sentidos.

-Certo shura mede para gente!-disse Kanon tirando as roupas.

-POR QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER ISSO??-disse Shura inconformado.

-Oras por que você é o único que consegue medir, usa sua excalibur!-disse Saga na maior calma e Aioros e Kanon confirmaram irritando mais ainda ele.

-MAS EU NÃO QUERO POR A MÃO NISSO! "Meu Zeus por que o mestre tinha que me por com esses loucos depravados… hum se bem que é tentador não por a mão AHHH NO QUE EU TO PENSANDO".

-Mas Shura….-disse Aioros com uma voz triste.

-NADA DE MAS EU NÃO VOU POR A MÃO AI! -apontou para o sexo de Saga e Kanon que haviam tirado a roupa.

-Mas agora eu também estou curioso quero saber se o meu é maior que o do Saga! Anda Shura não enrola!

-Certo simples temos outra maneira de medir qual é maior, vocês dois vão transar comigo dai eu decido qual é o maior!

Aioros havia dito aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios totalmente depravado, Saga apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, Aioros competia com Kanon nas idéias absurdas "Athena eu amo dois pervertidos"

-Gostei da idéia!-disse Kanon pensando nas coisas mais pervertidas que se podia fazer.

-COMO ASSIM KANON VOCÊ NÃO PODE DORMIR COM O AIOROS NA MINHA FRENTE!

-Saga você não está em condições de dizer N-A-D-A! Você dormiu com ele escondido de mim!

-Se você dormiu com ele eu também e duas vezes ainda VOU TRANSAR COM O AIOROS NA SUA FRENTE!

-VOCÊ NÃO TERIA CORAGEM!-disse Kanon começando a se irritar.

-Pronto resolvido os dois dormem comigo!-disse Aioros decidindo e recebendo um olhar de lado de Shura.

-NINGUÉM VAI DORMIR COM O AIOROS AQUI! EU VOU MEDIR!!-todos olharam para ele inclusive Aioros que ficou sem entender o motivo de tanta raiva, Shura corou com o olhar curioso de todos. Saga e Kanon apenas se olharam e com essa troca de olhares já sabiam o que estava acontecendo Shura havia se apaixonado pelo belo grego, depois olharam para Aioros esse ainda mantinha o olhar curioso simplesmente Aioros era um molenga quando se tratava de perceber as coisas.

-Por que ainda não foram lá para o Shura medir??-disse Aioros que quebrando o silêncio.

Saga e Kanon foram até Shura que estava constrangido nunca imaginou que iria fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Iguais!

-Como assim iguais!?-disse Aioros se levantando em protesto.

-Não imaginava que até ali a gente era igual Saga!

-É acho que nos somos totalmente iguais! Além de perfeitos.

-Bom o que você quer que eu faça? Eles são iguais, não tenho culpa. Aioros agora vê se apaga o fogo e fica quieto até o mestre vir nos tirar DO CASTIGO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM EU PAGAR!

-Nossa que irritadinho!-disse Aioros que voltou a sentar na cama vendo um Shura de muito mau humor, do outro lado Saga e Kanon estavam...se agarrando para variar.

-Heyyyy vocês dois parem de se agarrar se eu não agarro ninguém vocês também não!-disse Aioros de mau humor agora.

-É tenho certeza!-disse Shura que começou a discutir com Aioros, Saga e Kanon foram para o banheiro do quarto se agarrando e beijando.

-Depois eu sou o tarado, aqueles dois indecentes foram se agarrar, É BOM EU NÃO ESCUTAR UM GEMIDO!-agora sim Aioros estava bravo, como eles podiam fazer isso na sua frente enquanto ele não tinha ninguém para agarrar, foi ai que olhou para Shura e teve sua brilhante idéia de confirmar sua dúvida, foi se aproximando de Shura até ficar de frente para ele olhando nos olhos verdes do espanhol.

-O que você quer Aioros??-disse Shura tremendo com o olhar verde sobre si.

-Quero fazer amor com você Shura!

Shura apenas arregalou os olhos antes de ser empurrado para o sofá novamente em que estava sentado antes.

-VOCÊ QUER TRANSAR COM TODO MUNDO!

-Shura você ta me chamando de qualquer?? Ta falando que eu dou e como todo mundo??

-TO!

-Pelo menos eu sou um puto gostoso, irresistível, tudo de bom!- Aioros disse com aquele sorriso de garoto, Shura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente de fato o Aioros não tinha conserto.

-Aioros você ainda está em cima de mim será que da para sair!

-Não!

-Como assim não Aioros para de palhaçada sai de cima… não acredito meu próprio amigo me atacando sexualmente!

-Isso não vem ao caso eu e os gêmeos somos BONS amigos e ficamos bem ÍNTIMOS!

-Mais eu não sou tarado como vocês três não aceito esse tipo de relação e….POR QUE VOCÊ TA RINDO??

-AHAUAHUAHUAH NÃO É TARADO UAHAUAHUAH AH TAH VOU FINGIR QUE ACREDITEI SHURINHA!

Shura ficou morrendo de raiva, quem Aioros pensava que era para rir dele e ainda dizer que ele era tarado? Logo ele tão inocente TA NEM TANTO.

-AHHHHHH KANON MAIS RÁPIDO.

Shura e Aioros se olharam não acreditavam que aqueles dois estavam transando no banheiro do quarto onde eles iam escutar tudo…

-EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA ESCUTAR NENHUM GEMIDO!-Aioros gritou totalmente revoltado.

No corredor no Grande armário

-Esta foi a fantasia sexual mais gostosa que já fiz, a gente devia fazer mais Shion, a gente podia alugar uma escada de bombeiro para transar nela não melhor vamos transar na poltrona do grande mestre aiiii na arena que é mais empolgante…

-Huahuahau é você de fato é um tarado dohko!-Shion estava deitado nu sobre dohko, os dois estavam espremidos naquele armário, naquele pouco de tempo eles já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se amaram ali dentro nas poucas horas.

-Olha quem fala, nunca vi você com um apetite sexual desse jeito, normalmente eu agarro você todo e te possuo e te deixo marcado mas olha só o meu estado!

-Você não gostou??

-Se ta brincando... VAMOS FAZER DE NOVO DE NOVO E DE NOVO…

-Huahauha eu não consigo ficar sem você!

-Eu te amo shion!-Libra deu um beijo na testa do amante e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo!

(…)

-Shion??

-Diga!

-Vamos alugar uma escada de bombeiro??

Shion olhou incrédulo para o ruivo… Ele tava mesmo falando sério? Agora só faltava ele pedir para ele se vestir de diabinho!

-E eu quero que você se vista de diabinho nossa só de imaginar.

- "MEU ZEUS ELE LÊ PENSAMENTOS!"


	2. Capítulo2

**Cavaleiros de ouro em: Hormônios**

**Capítulo 2**

-Mú você não pode DEIXAR O AIORIA GANHAR A APOSTA!

Mu olhou para Shaka como ele sabia da aposta só se….."Aquele leão exibido contou para o Shaka eu vou mata-lo"

-Não sei de que aposta você ta falando!

-Sabe sim…..Mu eu lhe implorooooo não deixa o Aioria ganhar!

-Shaka por que todo esse desespero? Nessa aposta o único que vai perder algo sou eu!-disse corando.

-Não exatamente, depois que você saiu eu e o Aioria fizemos uma aposta, se ele ganhasse de você eu bom… eu não preciso dizer você sabe sobre as coisas indecentes que o Aioria pede.

-Não acredito aquele arrrrr…."Então é isso, eu sou mais uma das aposta dele ah mais ele vai ver quem conquista quem, esse jogo é para dois".

-Mú sua cara ta me dando medo!

-Afrodite eu não sei, eu não consegui parar de beijar o Mu, ele é tão carinhoso e tão quente ao mesmo tempo além de ter uma boquinha tão gostosa e não é esses caras que ficam se jogando na minha cama ele é tão… num sei dizer ele é diferente.

-Se eu soubesse que um beijo te conquistava Aioria eu te beijava agora mais pelo jeito alguém chegou antes!

-O que você ta querendo me dizer em Di!-MM não os olhava mais estava prestando atenção e não ficou nem um pouco feliz do comentário de Afrodite ciúmes talvez.

-Que você se apaixonou pelo Mu!

-O QUE?? OLHA BEM PARA MINHA CARA EU TENHO CARA DE QUEM VAI SE APAIXONAR??

-O Milo não tinha e olha só agora ta todo apaixonado pelo Kamus!

-Mas eles são diferentes o Milo ama o kamus desde criança, pensa no Kamus o tempo todo até quando ta dormindo com outro cara.

-Ele dormiu com você pensando no Kamus??

-Bom os gemidos que saiam da boca dele pelo menos todos tinham o nome Kamus!

-AIIIII QUE MEIGOOOOOO!-Afrodite deu um dos seus gritinhos, estava encantado de Milo ter feito isso, quem diria que ele ia se apaixonar de verdade ainda mais por aquele francesinho lindo.

- "Quem entende viado! HEY PERA O MILO E O AIORIA DORMIRAM JUNTOS?? EU TENHO QUE FICAR LONGE DESSES INDECENTES" -MM pensava já olhando para porta na esperança do mestre Shion aparecer.

FLASBACK

Aioria e Milo estavam na pequena boate da Grécia que ficava perto do Santuário, como eram de menor e o mestre Shion não deixava eles saírem como sempre iam às escondidas, depois de terem entrado e dançaram beberam e nem sabiam o que faziam Milo e Aioria estavam aos beijos e amassos atrás da boate.

-Hummmm Kamus eu quero você!-dizia Milo enquanto desabotoava as calças de Aioria que se encontrava beijando e chupando seu pescoço enquanto as mãos estavam no quadril do escorpião o pressionando contra a parede.

Aioria ignorou ser chamado de Kamus começou a desabotoar a calça colada do escorpião que já estava com um grande volume assim como ele, logo que Milo já estava sem calças ele agarrou nos ombros de Leão e passou suas pernas na cintura dele foi ate o seu ouvido e deu uma lambida no lóbulo da orelha e disse numa voz rouca e sensual.

-Kamus eu quero ser seu quero que só você me possua!

Aioria o pressionou contra a parede e se empurrou para dentro do outro com força e fundo escutando um gemido de dor e aquele buraquinho lhe apertar o membro.

-AHHHHHHHHH KA…MUS-Milo jogou a cabeça para trás e fincou suas unhas nas costas de Aioria que soltou um pequeno gemido de dor logo a dor estava sumindo e começou a virar prazer.

Milo levantou o quadril num gesto de avisar que não sentia mais nada e Aioria começou a se mover em estocadas fortes e rápidas eles se beijavam com desespero e Milo levou a própria mão ao membro se aliviando já que o amante tava ocupado possuindo-lhe.Quando Aioria alcançou um dos mamilos de Milo e chupou Milo gozou assim como Aioria numa ultima estocada ao sentir o liquido quente escorrer-lhe pelo abdome.

-Kamus eu te amo!-disse Milo de olhos fechados abraçados ao corpo do leão.

-Mú…

FIM

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-AHHH Para de gritar o que aconteceu agora!-disse MM que tampava os ouvidos enquanto Afrodite olhou assustado para Aioria pela gritaria.

-Não é nada! "Eu fiz amor com o Milo pensando no Mu?? Não eu devo ter lembrado errado… droga o que o Mu fez comigo" Bom como eu estava dizendo o Milo disse Kamus eu te amo!

-Ai acho que o Milo devia comer logo aquele francês e pararem de palhaçada!-disse MM entrando no assunto pela primeira vez.

-Ai como você é insensível MM mas eu vou ajudar aqueles dois mesmo se eu tiver que dar para todo santuário.

- "Como se já não fizesse isso" -pensou Aioria rindo imaginando o fôlego que fôlego que Afrodite tinha.

No outro quarto

-Kamus??

-O que você quer Milo??

-O que você acha do Aioria com o Mú, assim como namorados!-disse Milo que lembrara da noite anterior e de Aioria, uma vez, só uma, havia lhe chamado de Mu.

-Por que está perguntando isso??-disse Kamus que se sentara na cama agoram será que Milo sabia da aposta.

Milo foi até a cama num gesto sensual pelo menos para os olhos de Kamus mas ele ia na maior inocência no momento, Milo se sentou ao lado do francês que se sentiu desconfortável pela proximidade.

-Ontem como você já sabe eu dormi com o Aioria e por um momento uma vez ele me chamou de Mu!-disse de cabeça baixa estava com vergonha de dizer a Kamus que dormiu com alguém.

-Hum… não sei se daria certo mas também não sei se daria errado, mas me parece que o Aioria deve sentir algo especial pelo Mu para estar dormindo com você e pensando em outro!

-É aquilo lá foi só sexo! Nós dois estávamos pensando em outros, vou começar a escutar os seus conselhos e não beber até nem saber pra quem estou dando!

-Acha que o Mu gosta dele??

-Talvez, o Aioria é muito bonito, cá entre nós é um cara muito gostoso além de ser ótimo na cama, o futuro namorado dele vai ser bem sortudo, ele é bem "grande" entende??-Milo viu Kamus corar ele sempre ficava constrangido nesses assuntos.

-Você gosta dele não é Milo??

-Dele quem??

-Do Aioria oras você não para de falar nele!

-Eu já disse para você quem eu amo, se você não acredita já é problema seu! O Aioria é meu amigo Kamus um dos meus melhores, só não é mais que você, quero que ele encontre alguém especial!-Milo se deitou a cabeça nas pernas do francês como sempre fazia e fechou os olhos.

Kamus queria jogar Milo do seu colo, ele ainda não havia esquecido do que acontecera entre ele e Milo, mas depois que olhou para aquele rostinho, os cabelos azuis emoldurando o belo rosto ele se esqueceu da sua raiva e acariciou os cabelos do grego… o único com quem ele realmente demonstrava afeto, o único que ele deixava ver ele sorrir, ver seus sentimentos, mas agora estava escondendo do amigo, não, não queria descobrir que sentia algo mais pelo escorpião, não queria sofrer. Milo era lindo, perfeito, parecia que havia sido esculpido pelos deuses, isso se não foi realmente, por que ele amaria um cara como ele, frio, que não tinha aquela empolgação e nem era sensual como ele.

-Kamus… -Milo dormiu no colo dele sentindo o cheiro gostoso do francês estava com um pequeno sorrisinho de lado e estava sonhando como sempre com aquário.

Kamus levou suas mão frias para os cabelos e acariciou vendo que nem assim Milo acordava do seu sono de pedra.

-Sonhando comigo….meu Milo.

No outro quarto

Saga e Kanon saíam do banheiro felizes, haviam acabado de fazer amor numa posição ótima, de quatro, Kanon adorava ver Saga de quatro, aquele bumbum durinho e gostoso se empinado para ele AHHH era um tesão.

-Aioros não faz essa cara!

-Saga Kanon seus traidores vocês me provocaram ficaram gemendo me deixando excitado e eu não podendo fazer nada isso foi maldade!-Aioros estava com aquela carinha de criança que tinha acabado de perder um brinquedo que até MM iria se encantar.

-Mas Aioros você tinha o Shura e…..não faz essa carinha você sabe que eu fico morrendo de dó.

-E eu não resisto!

-EH EU FICO ENCANTADO!-gritou kanon indo abraçar Aioros junto com Saga e Shura.

-Mas o Shura ele….ele me recusou.

-ELE FEZ O QUE??

-COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU?? EU TENTO ISSO HÁ ANOS EU NUNCA CONSEGUI RECUSAR ESSE TESÃO QUE É O AIOROS.

-Simples eu não sou tarado como vocês!

-AUAHUAHAUHAUH se ta brincando neh??

-Hey o que vocês querem insinuar em??

-Que você é um perfeito tarado Shura um puto de um gostoso tarado.

-Aioros eu nunca vou te recusar, não se preocupe, eu sempre vou querer te beijar te abraçar te apertar te possuir ser possuído por você.

-SAGA VOCÊ NÃO TA FALANDO SERIO??

-Kanon olha para a carinha do Aioros, ele foi recusado, isso nunca aconteceu antes, SHURA ISSO É SUA CULPA.

-Eu….eu.-Shura olhou para Aioros, se não fizesse ele sorrir os três chorariam até mesmo Kanon.

-Oros nos diz o que você quer para ficar feliz de novo!-disse Kanon abraçando Aioros por trás beijando-lhe um pescoço.

-Eu quero que os três façam amor comigo!

-TINHA QUE PEDIR ALGO INDECENTE!-não acreditavam que haviam caído mais uma vez na carinha de pidão de Aioros.

-Mas eu preciso me sentir amado de novo!-disse agora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-TA CERTO A GENTE FAZ VOCÊ SE SENTIR AMADO MAS PARA DE FAZER ESSA CARA!-Shura já estava preste a derrubar Aioros naquela cama e possuir ele ali da forma mais selvagem possível.

-CERTO EU QUERO UM POUCO DISSO UM POCO DAQUILO E DISSO TAMBÉRM!-disse Aioros sorrindo apontando para os membros dos cavaleiros como se estivesse escolhendo um doce.

-Certo podem sair, acho que já aprenderam a lição para estarem se abraçando!-Na porta Shion estava parado vendo a cena, todos olharam para Aioros que ficou de boca aberta totalmente contrariado, ele queria fazer amor com três.

-MAIS MESTRE SHION EU QUERIA TANTO!!

-Eu sei que você queria sair, agora você já pode, vão para suas casas e por favor vistam algo, Aioros e Saga aqui não é concurso de cueca para ver qual a mais bonita, não podem ficar se exibindo.

Todos saíram do quarto e foram em direção a suas casas, Aioros não acreditava que o grande mestre havia aparecido num momento tão inoportuno.

-Hey o Aioros ta me dando medo ele ta com uma cara totalmente brava!

-Isso sempre acontece Shura quando alguém atrapalha os planos sexuais dele ou qualquer coisa que ele queira fazer muito.

-Não acredito que a gente havia esquecido eles nos quartos!

-Sorte que eu lembrei Dohko ou a gente ia ficar na cama ou no chão no armário qualquer coisa do tipo e nunca iríamos tirar eles de lá.

-Heyyy a gente vai voltar para cama depois que a gente tirar o resto de lá.

-Você é insaciável!

Assim que Shion abriu o outro quarto Dohko e eles ficaram encantados com a cena, Milo dormia no colo de Kamus abraçado a sua cintura com um sorriso de criança nos lábios, Kamus dormia sério mas com as mãos nas costas de Milo em sinal de que não queria que ele se afastasse.

-Acho que eles vão ficar juntos olha só desde de criança eles são assim!

-Kamus, Milo vocês já podem sair!

Kamus abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Milo abraçado a ele. Jogou Milo para o lado fazendo esse acordar assustado e bravo.

-QUE VIOLÊNCIA KAMUS!

-Você não devia ter dormido em cima de mim seu folgado!-Kamus se levantou cumprimentou os mestres e saiu em direção a sua casa.

-Cubo de gelo!-Milo murmurou.

-Milo!

-Sim mestre ancião!

-O Kamus te abraçava enquanto dormia, parecia querer que você não se afastasse dele!

-……!-Milo apenas corou, será que o mestre estava falando a verdade, suas esperanças de ter o Kamus voltavam.

-Por que disse isso a ele??

-Só disse isso para ele não desistir do nosso francesinho… eu sei como é difícil conquistar uma pessoa como o Kamus certinho e perfeito.

-To achando que teve indiretas ai!

-Hehehehe.

-Meninos podem sair...  
-AH QUE BOM EU NÃO TAVA MAIS SUPORTANDO FICAR NO MEIO DESSES DEPRAVADOS ATÉ O SHAKA TENTOU ABUSAR DE MIM NESSA MEIA HORA.

-Não é verdade, o Aioria me empurrou em cima de você, a culpa foi dele.

-Eu sou inocente!-Aioria saiu do quarto, precisava conversar com Aioros o mais rápido possível.

-Se me dão licença eu tenho que cuidar das minhas rosas!-Afrodite saiu acompanhado de MM e logo em seguida saiu Mu e Shaka que não parava de xingar Aioria.

-Adolescentes, como dão trabalho!-disse Shion olhando seus meninos se afastarem.

A noite no Santuário caiu, estava fria e cheia de estrelas, as constelações brilhavam, nas escadas de Sagitário uma pessoa subia, foi ai que seu guardião atirou uma flecha, por sorte a pessoa desviou.

-AIOROS VOCÊ QUER MATAR SEU PRORPIO IRMÃO É?? SE QUISER FALA LOGO… que louco nem olha quem é a pessoa.

-Ahhh é você eu pensei que fosse o MM!

-O que o MM tem a ver com isso?

-A gente tava descendo as escadas e eu "sem querer" passei a mão naquele bumbum durinho dele e ele falou que eu amanhã de manhã ia acordar com a cabeça pendurada na casa dele então estou me prevenindo.

-Oros você é mesmo tarado como dizem.

-Olha o respeito Oria eu não sou tarado eu só sou..hum… INSACIAVEL pronto, mas o que faz aqui?? Entra entra!-Aioros puxava o irmão mais novo para dentro da casa para o seu quarto, Aioria só ria, a casa dele era uma bagunça, Aioros tropeçava em tudo que via, ele era encantador e incrivelmente desajeitado.

-Hihihihih!

-Do que você ta rindo AIORIA!-Aioros tropeça numa das suas flechas levando Aioria para o chão com ele.

Aioria estava totalmente corado, nunca havia sentido a respiração do irmão tão perto da sua, os olhos verdes dele o fitavam divertidamente e ele estava sorrindo para ele como sempre sorriu, involuntariamente Aioria abraçou Aioros bem forte.

-Oria o que foi? Por que você ta tremendo??-

-Oros você promete que nunca vai me deixar?? Promete que vai sempre está do meu lado??

-Oria eu nunca te deixar não importa o quanto você cresça… é mesmo você já ta ficando velho ne!?-disse Aioros tentando quebrar aquele clima brincando com o irmão mais novo.

-Hey velho o caramba o velho aqui é você.

-Só de idade irmãozinho, olha bem para o meu rosto, ninguém tem essa cutis juvenil que nem a minha ultramente sexy.

-É de fato meu irmão é mesmo lindo,mas tem um problema Aioros!

-Impossível eu sou perfeito!

-Sabia que o irmão mais velho é o rascunho do mais novo, o mais novo é a perfeição, então quer dizer que você é o segundo cara mais bonito já que eu sou sua perfeição, ou melhor, o primeiro.

-Vai sonhando fedelho, esses garotos de hoje dia, como se acham, não sei quem foi que você puxou!-Aioros levantou do chão com Aioria e se sentou na cama puxando-o para junto dele.

-Oros o que você acha do Mu??

-O Mu?? Bom o Mu é disciplinado é um rapaz bom, gentil calmo e bonito muito bonito!

-…..

-Por que está perguntando do Mu?? Você ta afim dele??

-NÃOOOOO!

-A conta para mim vai!

-Eu conto se você me contar sobre sua relação com o Saga!

-Seu chantagista, de fato não foi a mim que você puxou, mas eu só vou contar sobre o Saga se você contar o do Mu T-U-D-O??

-Depois não sabe quem eu puxei! Certo eu conto TUDO.

-Minha relação com o Saga é bem complicada Oria, pode se dizer que eu tenho que dividir o Saga com o Kanon e o Kanon tem que dividir o Saga comigo, mas sabe o Kanon não gostava muito de mim mas agora sempre dormimos juntos.

-VOCÊ TEM DOIS AMANTES??

-Bom pode se dizer que sim! O Kanon não gosta que o Saga durma comigo sem ele estar por perto e eu nunca vou romper o laço que existe entre o Saga e o Kanon é impossível!

-Sabe ontem eu dormi com um menino pela primeira vez!

Aioros se segurou teve um pitadinha de ciúmes de Aioria, afinal algum abusado havia tocado no seu irmão querido.

-Foi com o Milo, a transa foi boa foi, a primeira vez de nós dois mas estávamos bêbados e….

-VOCÊ BEBEU AIORIA?? QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE…

-ME DEIXA CONTAR DEPOIS VOCÊ DÁ SERMÃO!

-Eu não vou me esquecer viu moleque!

-Como eu disse estávamos bêbados e não tínhamos noção do que fazíamos, o Milo dormiu comigo chamando pelo Kamus e eu bom…. Eu...

-Você chamou pelo Mu??

-É, isso foi o mais estranho, eu não sabia que sentia isso pelo Mu, me lembrei disso enquanto cumpria o castigo!

-Aioria você é jovem, você ta começando a se descobrir e eu confio em você, sei que vai tomar a decisão certa e que vai correr atrás quando tiver certeza do que sente pelo Mú, sei também que isso pode ser atração temporária, isso a única pessoa que vai saber é você e quando souber vai saber o que fazer não se preocupe.

-Obrigado Oros você é o melhor irmão que alguém pode ter! E o mais bonito também sabia??

- Hahauah eu sei que eu sou o mais boni… heyyyy..AIORIA NÃO É ME AGRADANDO QUE VOCÊ VAI FUGIR DE LEVAR BRONCA DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU QUE PODIA BEBER??

- "Droga nem elogiar ele não adiantou to ferrado" -o leão se acomodou na cama aquela seria uma longa noite.

Casa de Escorpião

-Vocês acham que esse plano vai dar certo??

-A gente tem certeza Milo você não confia na gente??

-……

-Vou considerar esse silêncio como um sim!

Na casa de escorpião Kanon, Saga e Afrodite estavam tentando fazer algum plano para ajudar Milo com aquário.

-Hey isso não vai dar certo o Afrodite vai abusar do Kamus!

-Deixa de ser ciumento criatura, e só por alguns minutinhos, depois o Kamus será só seu não esqueça!-disse Saga dando tampinhas nas costas do Milo.

-Mal agradecido!-exclamou Afrodite ofendido.

-Eu ia querer ver como seria um beijo do Kamus hummm ele na cama ahhhhh.

-PARA COM ISSO KANON!-Gritaram Saga e Milo com ciúmes, Milo de Kamus e Saga do pervertido do seu irmão.

-Certo então amanhã vocês já sabem não é??

-Afrodite abuse do Kamus e eu te mato!

-Eu nem to pensando em abusar dele Milo !"Só tirar uma lasquinha já que ele vai ser só seu depois".

-Bom mesmo!

-E eu pensando que o Saga era ciumento demais.

-É lógico meu amante fica se jogando nos braços de qualquer um!

-É que todos me querem, não tenho culpa se nasci gostoso desse jeito e você senhor Saga não pode dizer muito, aqueles aprendizes dão em cima de você e o que você faz?? Você da bola para eles, e eu?? Eu faço isso??

-Você…

-NÃO SAGA NÃO RESPONDA!-Kanon saiu de escorpião com Saga atrás tentando falar com ele.

-É quem entende esses dois!

-KAMUS AMANHÃ VOCÊ VAI SER MEUUUUUUU, AUHAUAHUAHAUHA

- "Oh só tem maluco aqui!" -pensou Afrodite olhando para Milo assustado.

OIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE gente espero que vcs tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo " mais serio deu um trabalhão para fazer ele se vcs num me mandarem comentários falando que é pa mim continuar eu não vou continuar -- …

Ahhhh bom esse meu fic de fato estava na casa dos fic mais acho que num está atualizando lá pq eu mandei o terceiro capítulo 3 vezes e nenhuma foi tava mais estressada que o Shaka já…

Shaka: eu não sou estressado que nem vc sei me controlar…

Aioria:HuhuhuhHAUAHUHAUHUH!

Shaka:� qual a graça?

Aioria? Desde quando vc sabe se controlar?? Pelo que eu entendo pessoas que agarram ou melhor TENTANDO abusar de pobres gatinhos como eu não sabem se controlar…

Shaka: desde quando vc entende algo?? E DESDE QUANDO VC EH POBRE….E EU NÃO ABUSO DE NINGUEM…

Aioria: EH LÓGICO QUE ABUSA….

Kyo: -- bom gente melhor parar por aqui beijocas e obrigada as pessoas pelos elogios e comentários…v

Shaka: SEU ABUSADOO NÃO ME TOQUE!

Kyo: "�.� nhammmm


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitúlo 3**

**Casa de gêmeos**

Haviam se passado algumas horas desde que Saga acordou.

-POR QUE FEZ AQUILO COM O AIOROS?

-Por que eu quero você só para mim!EU TE AMO! Saga olha eu sinto algo pelo Aioros e é somente atração física afinal ele é bonito tem um corpo perfeito mais é só vontade de fazer sexo de ver ele gemer mais nada mais por você é diferente eu te amo muitoooo!

-Kanon…- Saga se aproximou e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do irmão.

-Saga eu não quero ter que dividir você!

Saga parou e pensou ele amava Aioros não podia negar mais Kanon era tudo para ele parou com os pensamentos quando sentiu ser beijado no pescoço,Kanon o beijava deixando rastros de saliva por onde passava ouvindo Saga gemer baixinho.

-Saga faz amor comigo?

-Hummm eu faço o que você quiser!

-Pode ser com correntes!

Saga olhou bem para Kanon.

-KANON SEU SÁDICO!

-Mais Saga as correntes eram para me prender! - Disse Kanon com o sorriso mais depravado que alguém podia ter ou melhor o sorriso fatal de Kanon.

-Ai minha Athena eu tenho um masoquista como amante e irmão! - Saga sorriu de lado estava adorando essa idéia de Kanon.

**(…)**

**Em cancêr**

-AFRODITE NEM VEM COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE QUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ POR QUE EU SENTI VOCE PASSANDO A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA!

-Mais MM não tem só eu aqui pode muito bem ter sido o Aldebaran! - disse Afrodite torrando as ultimas gotas de paciência que MM tinha.

-HEYY NEM VEM ME POR NO MEIO!

-MM afinal como você pode ter certeza de que fui eu?

MM corou não sabia o que responder mais tinha certeza que era o peixinho tarado afinal de contas ele era o que sempre ficava passando a mão nele e sem contar que queria que fosse ele e pronto já eram motivos suficientes.

-EU SEI E PRONTO! - Afrodite se aproximou de MM e lhe deu um selinho estalado e rápido nos lábios.

-Afrodite se eu fosse você ia correr para não morrer! - disse Aldebaran louco para ver a zoeira que ia dar.

Afrodite saiu correndo quando viu MM sair do transe e ficar vermelho de raiva.

-AFODITE SEU….VOLTE AQUI EU VOU TE CASTRAR SEU VIADO!

-ISSO AIIII CAVALEIROS DE OURO ENTRE TAPAS E BEIJOS!

-CALA BOCA ALDEBARAN ,SE EU NÃO CASTRO ELE CASTRO VOCÊ!

Aldebaran engoliu em seco e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

(…)

**Em leão.**

**-**Aioria eu não acho uma boa idéia!

-Mais Mú eu to tão sozinho tão carente e preocupado!

Mú olhou para aquela carinha fofa de Aioria os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando os cabelos revoltados nos olhos o corpo perfeito que fazia ele ter todo tipo de sensação e principalmente o beijo quente e fogoso do leão.

-"Que horror ele deprimido e eu tendo pensamentos indecentes com ele tenho certeza que ele não está pensando nada disso como sou impuro estou decepcionado comigo mesmo!''

Mais não era bem assim como Mú pensava Aioria havia se encontrado com Aioros e conversaram e Aioros convenceu Aioria de que estava tudo bem e como Aioria achava que Aioros nunca mentia acreditou e se aproveitou da história para se fazer de carente e por seu plano em pratica de conseguir aquele lindo carneirinho!

-Mú eu preciso de um ombro amigo e eu sei que você poderia me dar eu sei que você pode me fazer feliz!! "Hehehe tenho certeza que você pode me fazer feliz,.Humm desde quando o Mú é tão forte e bonito aiiii que tentação agora sei por que todo mundo quer tanto um beijo desse deus EPA PERA TODO O SANTÚARIO QUER UM BEIJO DO MEU CARNEIRINHO..errrr desde quando ele é meu carneirinho?"

-Eu fico Aioria até você melhorar!

-Mú obrigado!-Aioria puxou Mú e o abraçou fazendo os dois corarem.

-Hehehehe estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Aioria e Mú olharam para porta e viram um Shaka com um sorriso tarado no rosto,Aioria com o susto caiu do sofá se esborrachando no chão e Mú corou que nem um pimentão.

-SHAKA QUE MERDA COMO VOCÊ VAI ENTRANDO ASSIM NA MINHA CASA E AINDA NUM MOMENTO TÃO INOPORTUNO!

-Se você não sabe aqui é um lugar publico e eu preciso passar por aqui para ir para minha casa…humm eheheh mais não sabia que eu interrompi algo tãooo importante.

Mú corou e Aioria estava pronto para falar poucas e boas quando notou o tamanho da túnica que Shaka usava era minúscula!

-Shaka posso saber por onde andou e com quem com essa túnica minúscula?? QUE COISA MAIS INDECENTE!

-ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA…ESTÁ COM CIÚMES?

-Errr bem não é bem isso eu me preocupo com você,SHAKA MAIS PELO QUE EU VEJO VOCÊ É UM TARADO SEU INDECENTE!

-AIORIA PARE DE OLHAR SE NÃO GOSTA!

-EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTO E COMO EU NÃO VOU OLHAR SE VOCÊ ANDA COM ESSE BAGULHO MINÚSCULO SE INSINUANDO!

-SEU TARADOOOOO!

-JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Os dois olharam para Mú,nunca viram o ariano tão bravo.

-Escute aqui Aioria vou deixar você e o Shaka a sós para resolver esse romance estranhos de vocês mais não quero que me procure mais e fique me enganando não sou esses garotos que se jogam na sua cama me entendeu?NÃO QUERO QUE CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!

-O QUE SE TÁ ACHANDO QUE EU TENHO ALGO COM O TARADO DO AIORIA??

Mú não respondeu apenas saiu da casa de leão com uma cara nada amigável

-Shaka ele me odeia…

-É ele te odeia…

-TUDO POR SUA CULPA!

-MINHA??

-É POR SUA CULPA SEU TARADO INDECENTE!

-AIORIA NÃO ME ENCHA A PACIENCIA E A BAIXE MINHA TÚNICA!

-É que suas coxas são tentadoras!

-Você não muda seu leão depravado!

(…)

**No salão quarto do grande mestre**

-Aiiiii uiiiiiiiiiiii essa posição não Dohko é horrível!

-Droga essa escadas não é nada confortável AHHHHHHH SHIONZINHO eu não sabia que você era sádico olha

onde enfia esse garfo eheheh!

-Errrrrr desculpe é que eu estou tentando achar uma posição boa!

-AIIIII minha asa!

-DOHKO ESSAS FANTASIAS SÓ ATRAPALHÃO !

No quarto do mestre Shion, DohKo e o grande mestre Shion tentavam achar uma posição boa para fazerem amor e estavam vestidos de diabinho(shion) e de anjinho( dohko)

-Mais você está lindo com essa roupa,hummmm essa posição é ótima!

-AHHHHHHHHH! - Dohko levantou a túnica de diabinho de Shion e sem avisar o penetrou

-Te machuquei querido?

-Não fale nada anjinho apenas faça ahhh hummmm!

Quando Dohko ia começar a se mexer a escada desmonta fazendo os dois se esborracharem no chão saindo da posição maravilhosa que estava.

-QUE PORCARIA DE ESCADA É ESSA?

-NÃO ACREDITO QUANDO EU TINHA FINALMENTE ENTRADO E ESTAVA NO MAIOR TESÃO! - disse

Dohko revoltado olhando para a escada desabada e quebrada em duas no chão.

-Dohko com escada ou não a gente vai transar hoje!

(…)

**Nas ruinas**

-Aioros te procurei por toda a parte O QUE É ISSO?

-Humm não sei o que parece?

-Errr você está pelado??

-É que aqui tava tãooooooo fresquinho que eu resolvi tomar sol!

-Aioros está de noite só tem estrelas no céu!

-Shura usa a imaginação imagine o sol ueeee!

-Aii por Zeus Aioros você está mais tarado do que pensei nem mais desculpas você tem para andar pelado por ai!

-Shura Hoje a noite você quer ir a festa do Baco comigo?

-AH?

-Hoje a noite vai ter a festa do baco por que você não vai comigo?

-Por mim tudo bem não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

-Certo não precisa se preocupar nenhum tarado lá vai encostar em você eu vou te proteger.

-UAHUAHAUHAUA!

-Qual a graça?

-Aioros você é UM TARADO é mais facil você me agarrar do que qualquer um!

-Heyyy o que tem de mais!-perguntou Aioros na inocência.

-VOCÊ É TARADO AIOROS T-A-R-A-D-O EU VOU SER ATACADO DURANTE A NOITE INTERA!

-Hummm sorte sua se existisse dois de mim eu mesmo ia querer me agarrar do jeito que sou lindo e gostoso!-disse Aioros rindo que nem criança.

-Você ia dar uma de Kanon e Saga!

-Shura…..

-o que?

-Não me fala desses dois tá legal?

-Desculpe……eles te machucaram? - Shura se aproximou de Aioros tocando no rosto que tinha algumas marcas roxas dos chupões de Kanon.

-Ahhh não que isso!-Aioros sorriu para Shura e pegou na mão dele - Shura vamos mudar de assunto tá?

-Certo…."Como eles ousaram machucar o Aioros ?"

-Humm Shura você está extremamente gostoso hoje! - disse Aioros caminhando com Shura em direção as 12 casas.

-Aioros impressão minha ou no seu vocabulário só tem palavra indecente!

-Você não viu nada ainda Hehehe hum já disse que eu sou curioso para ver sua excalibur!

-AIOROS!!!!!!!!

-O que foi?

-VOCÊ TÁ COM A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA

-Ops desculpe escorregou ehehehhe!

Shura apenas sorriu e abraçou aquele belo rapaz que parecia extremamente triste apesar do sorriso.

(…)

**Em aquário**

-AHHHHHH KAMUS AQUI É MUITO FRIO PELO AMOR DE ATHENA VAMOS PARA MINHA CASA!

-Milo da para parar de fazer escândalos e não está tão frio assim não sei para que tanto cobertor!

-Kamus eu preciso ser aquecido não sou um pinguinzinho lindo que nem você que tem essa resistência..hummm que outro tipo de resistência você deve ter em ? – Milo comentou maliciosamente mordendo o lábio inferior num gesto sedutor.

Na cama da casa de aquário Milo estava com três cobertores e grudado em Kamus enquanto este estava apenas com uma blusa regata e um shorts estudando como sempre.

-Milo seu depravado fica quieto e me deixa estudar!

Milo pegou o livro da mão de Kamus e jogou do outro lado do quarto.

-Kamus esquece esse livro!

-MILO O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-KAMUS ESSE LIVRO É MAIS INTERESSANTE QUE EU POR ACASO EU JÁ DEI UM MONTE DE INDIRETAS DIZENDO QUE QUERO SER ESQUENTADO QUE EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME AGARRE E ME BEIJE EU TO AQUI ME INSINUANDO PRA VOCÊ TÁ TÃO DIFÍCIL DE CAPTAR??

Kamus corou de seu Escorpiãozinho falar daquela forma tão vulgar mais estava feliz de Milo querer tanta assim da atenção dele e só dele,olhou aqueles olhos azuis lindos e brilhantes como de uma criança e o rosto jovem e bonito os cabelos ondulados lhe caindo pelo rosto os lábios carnudos,sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo e responder para Milo corado mais dando um sorrisinho um dos poucos que Kamus dava e quando dava era para Milo apenas.

-Nada é mais um tentador,interessante e bonito que você!

-Humm agora estamos progredindo!- disse Milo corado - Mais você ainda não me agarrou!

Milo foi descarado o suficiente para avançar bem devagar em cima de Kamus e subir no colo dele de frente fazendo os dois abdomes colarem um no outro.

A respiração de ambos acelerou até agora nunca tiveram um contato íntimo apenas se beijavam e abraçavam,Milo se aproximou dos lábios do francês e o beijou como sempre fazia impulsivamente e agressivamente mais não conseguia largar dos lábios dele e Kamus nunca reclamava muito pelo contrario correspondia de bom agrado era beijos agressivos e impulsivos mais com muito amor e carinho e desejo.

Kamus pela primeira vez deslizou os lábios até o pescoço de Milo fazendo esse se arrepiar com o contato carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo excitante,Milo gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Kamus quando esse deu um chupão de leve no seu pescoço e deslizou a mão numa caricia sensual pelas costas dele.O francês que não era nada experiente nesse assunto estava meio incerto do que fazia mais ao ouvir os gemidos ficou incentivado a continuar e adorou ouvir o namorado gemer será

-Hummmm Milo nunca vi o Kamus assim tão caliente o que você fez com o picolé em??

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Milo e Kamus olharam para a porta do quarto e viram Afrodite rindo descontroladamente, Kamus empurrou Milo da cama e saiu furioso em, direção ao banheiro não estava nas melhores condições, ou melhor estava excitado e não deixaria Afrodite ver isso.

-SE TA LOUCO AFRODITE??

-UHAUAHAUHAUH me conta Milo qual seu segredo para você ter deixado aquele francesinho gostoso daquele jeito!

-AFRODITE AFINAL POR QUE VOCÊ VEIO AQUI NO QUARTO DO KAMUS O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA E NÃO CHAME ELE DE GOSTOSO SÓ EU POSSO!

-Nossa quanto ciúmes eu só vim aqui falar com o Kamus nada de mais Milo só conversar!

-FALAR O QUE??

-Milo que ciúmes absurdo!

-Afrodite o Kamus é lindo e gostoso e você um tarado você pode se aproveitar da inocência dele!

-Hauhauahauh é eu vi o quanto inocente ele é…

-Horas ele é inocente sim foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso tá e você ATRAPALHOU !

-VOCÊS NUNCA TRANSARAM QUE HORROR!

Nessa hora Afrodite e Milo perceberam Kamus na porta com aquela expressão fria de sempre,Afrodite engoliu em seco e foi saindo do quarto.

-Errrr depois eu te dou o recado do mestre Shion Kamus !-Afrodite saiu de lá antes que levasse uma execução aurora na cara

-Errrr Kamus não ligue para o que ele disse!

-Por que eu ligaria ele me chamou de gostoso!

-Você sabe que não é sobre isso Kamus a parte do ja transaram!

Kamus abaixou a cabeça e disse num som baixo.

-Me desculpe por não satisfaze-lo Milo!

-DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO VOCÊ ME SATISFAZ SIM KAMUS!

Kamus olhou bem para Milo aquele grego extremamente lindo,sabia perfeitamente que tipos de sentimentos e desejos as garotas e garotos do santuário nutriam por ele não entendia ainda o motivo do escorpião escolher a ele,diferente de Milo que sempre sorria estava animado exalava sensualidade,ele sempre estava sério,procurava não se misturar com as pessoas diferentes de Milo que abraçava qualquer um.

-Milo por que você me escolheu??

-Como assim Kamus eu não to entendendo da para você me explicar? – Milo estava de braços cruzados olhando com um olhar confuso para Kamus e totalmente irritado odiava quando Kamus começava perguntar a ele coisas que não tinha explicação!-"que mania de filosofar o Kamus tem que merda será que uma vez na vida ele não pode seguir por impulso"

-Milo olha bem para você!

-Hummm eu sou gostoso,lindo e ultramente sexy! -disse Milo se olhando sorrinso.

-Agora olha para Mim!

Milo olhou para o rapaz a sua frente ele era lindo perfeito parecia um deus,os lindos olhos azuis escuros frios,o corpo bem torneado os traços do rosto a boca carnuda os cabelos lisos e sedosos e o perfume gostoso que exalava dele além de ser muito charmoso e mexer com os hormônios de qualquer um.

-Humm Kamus você é perfeito e ainda é meu não acredito!

-Milo não é nada disso eu não sou perfeito não sou como você bonito sensual sempre está sorrindo sabe se divertir…

-Kamus e você acha que eu ia querer você sorrindo por ai?? NÃO MESMOOOOOO você só pode sorrir para mim!

-Está com ciúmes Milo?

-NÃO! EU NÃO SOU CIÚMENTO!

Kamus começou a se divertir ao ver o ciúmes que Milo sentia dele e resolveu ver até onde ia o ciúmes do escorpião e sabia perfeitamente da pessoa que Milo tinha mais ciúmes.

-Humm Milo eu preciso ver o que o Afrodite queria comigo quando veio aqui no meu quarto fique ai já volto!

-NÃO!-Kamus olhou para ele

-Não o que Milo?

-Errrr eu vou com você!

-Milo fique aqui ele queria falar comigo SOZINHO!

-POR I SSO MESMO EU VOU!

-Milo por que está gritando?

-KAMUS NÃO SEJA INOCENTE O AFRODITE TÁ LOUCO PARA TE COMER E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELE DAR EM CIMA DO MEUUUUU PINGUINZINHO TÁ ME OUVINDO?? DE HOJE EM DIANTE VOCÊ SÓ VE O KANON O AFRODITE E O AIOROS NA MINHA COMPANIA NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELES TARADOS TOCAREM EM VOCÊ!

-Milo você está com paranóia eles nunca me tocariam não sou nem atraente! – Agora Kamus se arrependeu de provocar Milo era de dar medo quando estava com ciúmes.

-KAMUS SE JÁ SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO?? VOCÊ É PERFEITO LINDO,GOSTOSO TUDO QUE ALGUÉM QUER!

-Milo pare de birra senta na cama e me espere!

Milo foi na frente de Kamus e disse num tom sério.

-Kamus você não vai até lá sem mim e isso é uma afirmação!

-Milo por Athena como você é possessivo e ciumento!

-CLARO KAMUS O AFRODITE DA EM CIMA DE VOCÊ DESCARADAMENTE E VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE E NA MINHA FRENTE AINDA O KANON É UM DEPRAVADO QUE SAI ANDANDO DE TOALHA POR AI SE EXIBINDO E O AIOROS AGARRA BEIJA QUALQUER UM QUE VÊ E VOCÊ INOCENTE DESSSE JEITO NEM SE TOCA QUE O OBJETIVO DE TODOS NESSSE SANTÚARIO É BEIJAR O MEUUUU NAMORADO!

-Milo mais eu só gosto de você! - disse Kamus corado

-E VOCÊ SÓ GOSTA DE MIM E…… jura? - os olhinhos de Milo brilharam com essa declaração foi até Kamus e o abraçou.

-Não acredita em mim?

-Eu acredito sim você me ama só eu mais ninguém! –Kamus e Milo se olhavam apaixonadamente faziam carinhos nos cabelos um do outro.

-Que lindo Shurinha o namoro deles você não acha??

-PQP HOJE É DIA DE TODO MUNDO ME INTERROMPER OLHA AQUI EU JA TO CANSADO SHURA AIOROS SE VOCÊS TAMBÉM TEM CIÚMES DE MIM E DO KAMUS PODEM IR DIZENDO!

-O Milo ta paranóico ahauhauh!

-Qual a graça Shura?-Disse Milo bravo.

-Milo não sei como o Kamus te atura!

-Hum mais olha bem Shurinha o Milo é lindo qualquer um ia querer ele na cama para o próprio delírio!-Aioros primeiro provocou Kamus que o olhou de lado para ele tentando não demostrar ciúmes enquanto Milo estava corado e sem saber o que dizer a Kamus.

-Humm não sei não Aioros eu preferia o Kamus ele é muito mais misterioso imagine como esse francesinho deve ser de cama puro fogo!

-ATÉ VOCÊ TÁ DANDO EM CIMA DO MEU KAMUS!

-Hum boa idéia Shura olha vamos fazer o seguinte você agarra o Kamus eu o Milo!

-Vocês não podem tá falando sério?! - disse Kamus dando dois passos para trás quando viu Shura e Aioros com sorrisos depravados indo na direção deles,e Milo não sabia se ficava desesperado por Aioros e Shura estarem querendo agarra-los ou feliz com o ataque de ciúmes do Kamus isso se aquilo podia ser chamado de ciúmes.

-Humm Shura já que o Kamus não quer que a gente agarra o Milo nós dois só agarramos o picolé.

Agora Milo decidiu a primeira opção que estava ficando perigosa de mais se postou na frente de Kamus e começou a gritar.

-PARA LONGE DELE XÓ XÓ ANDEMM SE ENCOSTAREM NO MEU KAMUS AGULHAS ESCARLATES PARA TODOS OS LADOS!

-Huahauhaah a gente tá brincando calma Milo!

-A gente tava Shura?? Droga pensei que era sério já tava até me preparando psicologicamente para tocar no

francesinho.

-AIOROS SEU PEVERTIDO SÓ EU POSSSO TOCAR NO KAMUS!

-Certo então eu agarro você!

-NÃO OUSE!-disse Kamus já perdendo a paciência.

-É NEM OUSE AIOROS! - Shura agarrou Aioros pelo braço e saiu para o salão

-Mais Shura ia ser divertido olha sexo a três.

-Como você tem fantasias sexuais Aioros .

-Hum e dois me possuindo ainda!

-E DAS MAIS DEPRAVADAS!

-Mais Shura! - Aioros fez aquela carinha de criança abandonada.

-Nem vem fazendo essa carinha Aioros !-Shura virou o rosto do lado antes que voltasse lá agarrasse o Kamus só para fazer a vontade de Aioros e depois morreria por um escorpião muitooo ciumento.

-KAMUS VIU EU DISSSE QUE TODOS AQUI TE QUEREM ATÉ O SHURA!

-Milo eles estavam brincando e além do MAIS ELES TAMBÉM QUERIAM TOCAR EM VOCÊ ….Milo se você me trair nunca vou te perdoar.

-Kamus o Aioros não tava brincando E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TE TRAIRIA!

-…….

-KAMUS QUE SILÊNCIO FOI ESSE?

-Esquece Milo!

-KAMUS NÃO GOSTEI DO SEU SILÊNCIO!

-Milo vamos fazer um trato se você não for na festa do Baco de Hoje a noite eu passo a confiar em você.

-O QUE SEM FESTA?

(…)

**Em gêmeos**

-Por que está se arrumando Kanon?

-HOJE É A FESATA DO BACO EU VOU BEBER ATÉ CAIR DE QUATRO!-disse Kanon empolgado.

-ESPERO QUE SEJA PARA MIM QUE VAI CAIR DE QUATRO!-disse Saga zangado

-Errr claro que sim!" o Saga deve tar brincando né? Hoje eu vou comer o primeiro gostoso que aparecer"

-Kanon eu estou falando sério!

-Eu tambèm Saga!

-NÃO ESTÁ EU TE CONHEÇO KANON ME DIGA QUEM VOCÊ VAI COMER ANDA EU VOU MATAR ESSE CARA!

-Saga sem ciúmes eu amo você vai ser só sexo…

-Ahh é então eu vou dar para o primeiro cara que vir!

-Não se atreva Saga!

-Por que você pode e eu não?

-Por que bom por que…ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

-Certo então, mais você que pediu Kanon você não perde por esperar!

-"Você que não perde por esperar Saga!" – Kanon sabia que ia agarrar alguém e sabia que Saga ia dar o troco e como não estava nem um pouco afim de ver alguém tocar no SEU irmão já estava bolando um plano para Saga não ir na festa.

(…)

**Em leão**

-Ahhhh por que você não vai Shaka ? Você já ta indecente mesmo!

-EU NÃO ESTOU INDECENTE , além do mais eu não gosto dessas orgias de festa do Baco!

-Sei sei Hahauahah!

Aioria estava se vestindo para a festa no banheiro em quanto Shaka estava na sua cama esperando as vezes tentava espiar o leão mais estava difícil.

-Como estou Shaka?? Só não me agarra de novo não quero morrer sufocado.

Aioria estava mais bonito que um deus os cabelos revoltados sobre os olhos verdes esmeraldas que estava combinando perfeitamente com a túnica verde esmeralda em cada braço tinha um bracelete prateado e usava sandálias de voltas brancas,Shaka estava olhando aquele homem e quase teve um orgasmo ali mesmo.

-Heyyyyy Shaka responde eu sei que eu sou lindo mais njzjhnhsdsdhdnod!-Shaka agarrou os lábios do leão e o beijou do mesmo modo que da ultima vez vasculhando todos os cantos daquela boca

Shaka parou ao perceber o que fazia olhou para Aioria com a boca vermelha e inchada devido ao beijo a túnica dele metade levantada vendo que as coxas bem torneadas o que o deixava mais perfeito que antes , ficou vermelho e gritou.

-AIORIA VOCÊ TENTOU ABUSAR DE MIM??

-O QUEEE????? SE TA LOUCO SÓ PODE VOCÊ QUE ABUSOU DE MIM SEU LOIRO COM AMINÉSIA

VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM PSICOLOGO SHAKA!

-TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE LOUCO?

-VOCÊ É LOUCO,TEM FALTA DE MEMÓRIA É UM ASSACINO POIS QUASE ME MATOU SUFOCADO E AINDA É TARADO EU SEI QUE SOU GOSTOSO MAIS NÃO PRECISA ME ATACAR.

Shaka olhou para ele e se virou e saiu da casa de leão em direção a sua o leão estava irritado ele falando todas aquelas "mentiras" ia tirar os sentidos dele daqui a pouco.

-"Como o Aioria ousa falar que eu agarrei ele eu sei que eu sou lindo mais Buda me fez assim o que posso fazer ele me agarra e fala que fui que garoto louco e TARADO"

-Nem vou pedir para ele voltar aqui antes que ele me mate sufocado de vez …não sabia que o loirinho era tão fogoso E ASSACINO…bom mais deixa eu acabar de me arrumar pois minha grande chance de pegar o carneirinho é hoje.

(…)

**Em áries**

-Humm como você está bonito MM!

-Nem vem que não tem Mú eu vou lá para agarrar mulher!

-Calma foi só um elogio.

MM usava uma calsa de couro grudada no corpo preta deixando aquele bumbum empinado a mostra e uma blusa regata preta também usava dois braceletes de couro nos braços.

-Não quero elogios de Homem!E anda logo não quero me atrasar para festa Mú!

-Já estou pronto!

MM olhou para o ariano que usava uma túnica até os joelhos branca e um bracelete dourado no braço esquerdo, usavas os cabelos num rabo baixo preso com uma fita dourada e sandálias de amarrar douradas também,MM não pode deixar de reparar que o ariano era belo.

-"AHHHHHHHH VIADISSE PEGA SÓ PODE EU TO REPARANDO NAS COXAS DO MÚ"

-Algum problema MM??

-Não até parece vamos logo!" AHH AGORA ESTOU REPARANDO QUE A TÚNICA E SEMI TRASPARENTE EU SABIA QUE VIADISSE PEGAVA"

(…)

**Em sargitário**

-Aioros o grande mestre estava estranho você não acha?

-Hehehehe é sim Shura! "AIIIIII se o Shura soubesse que o grande mestre estava escondendo um homem de baixo da cama,eu não sabia que até o grande mestre era tarado"

-Hummm que roupa você vai usar!

-Hehehe a túnica mais curta que tiver e você devia fazer o mesmo Shura o que é bonito é para se mostrar!

-Não sou exibido como você e…SAGA?

-Não quero ouvir esse nome Shura!

-NÃO O SAGA TÁ AQUI AIOROS!

Aioros se virou para a porta e viu Saga na porta com uma cara séria.

-"O que o Shura faz aqui?"

-Ah oi Saga o que quer aqui?

-Eu queria falar com você…" Será que o Shura vai na festa com o Aioros?"

-Certo sintasse em casa você já sabe onde fica tudo mesmo , falo com você depois que eu me arrumar não quero chegar atrasado na festona"

Shura e Saga olhavam para Aioros e depois um para o outro foi quando Saga se pronunciou.

-O que faz aqui Shura?- Perguntou "inocentemente"

-Eu vou a festa do Baco com o Aioros! - disse Shura sorrindo maliciosamente para Saga.

-O QUE????? - Saga quase enfartou desde quando Shura estava com o SEU AIOROS?

-Hum eheheh imagine só Saga ver a excalibur heheheh! -Aioros estava no mundo das nuvens com seus pensamentos impuros.

-Aioros e quem disse que eu vou te mostrar?

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME MOSTRAR? - Aioros ficou indignado.

-Aioros para de escândalo!-disse Saga olhando de relance para Shura com uma cara nada agradável.

-EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO ESCANDULO E MESMO QUE EU ESTIVESSE GRITANDO A CULPA É DO SHURA QUE FICA FAZENDO VONTADE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM EU GOSTO DE ALGO DENTRO DE MIM GRANDE EU NECESSITOOOOOO!

Shura e Saga olharam assustados para Aioros dele ter dito na cara dura que adorava ser possuído e quando Aioros percebeu o que falou ficou corado e quando tentou andar para se afastar de tanta vergonha que ficou caiu de bunda no chão havia tropeçado em um monte de livros espalhados

-OUCH QUE MERDA É ESSA ? QUEM DEIXOU ISSO AI? - se levantou e tropeçou na dobra do tapete caindo de cara no chão!

-"Aioros você é perfeito,lindo,tarado,encantador além de ser desajeitado"-pensou Shura

-"Humm esse Aioros não muda continua o mesma desajeitado e PERFEITOOOO "-pensava Saga

-Heyyyyy da para vocês dois me ajudarem a levantar?

Shura e Saga foram até ele e cada um pegou um braço.

-Não se preocupe Saga eu ajudo o Aioros!

-Que isso Shura eu ajudo!

-NÃO você pode ir para a festa e falar com ele depois!

-ACHA QUE VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FICAR COM ELE?

-VOCÊ DEIXANDO OU NÃO ELE VAI FICAR COMIGO!

-O que que ta pegando?-Aioros estava no meio com um rostinho de interrogação não entendendo o motivo da briga,Shura e Saga queriam dar um beijo naquela boca gostosa do sagitariano ele estava adorável confuso.

-SEUS TARADOS SOLTEM MEU IRMÃO! - Aioria apareceu derrepente fazendo Shura e Saga se assustarem e largarem Aioros que se esborrachou no chão.

-OUCHHHH!

-Aioros você está bem ? - Aioria correu até o irmão mais velho sendo observado por Saga e Shura que admiravam o leão e o sagitário juntos eles eram muito parecido e Aioria estava lindo com aquela túnica, cada dia que o leão crescia fica mais belo.

-Aiiiiiii esses malvados me largaram com tudo estou todo quebrado Aioria! - Aioros fez beicinho e comoveu o irmão.

-AHHHHH coitadinho ,vem vou te ajudar a por a túnica.

Quando Aioria e Aioros entraram no banheiro Saga e Shura olharam um para o outro.

-O que era aquilo Shura?

-Eu não sei mais o Aioria estava idêntico ao Aioros ele estava lindo!

-Então você acha o Aioros lindo?

-E quem não acha todo santuário pagaria para ter um beijo dele!

-Humm Shura se afaste do Aioros ele é meu!

-NÃO VI SEU NOME ESCRITO NELE!

-SHURA SEU….-Saga queria soca-lo mais decidiu fazer um de seus joguinhos de sensualidade andou lentamente e ate Shura que o observava corado.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? – disse Shura alterado quando sentiu sua mão ser levada ate o Tórax de Saga

-Está sentindo meu corpinho?? O Aioros adora ele adora beija-lo morder e lamber,adora eu em cima dele o possuindo ele me pertence assim como eu pertenço a ele!

-Seu corpo pertence ao Kanon não ao Aioros!

Saga pensou bem e Shura estava certo em um ponto,mais apenas em um.

-Mais o Aioros é uma pessoa especial para mim alguém que eu nunca vou esquecer.

-WOWWWWWWW SAGA ver você desse ângulo é ótimo! – disse Aioros que olhava as coxas expostas de Saga

Shura e Saga olharam para porta do banheiro e ficaram excitados com a visão Aioros estava com uma túnica que ia até metade das coxas verde da cor de seus olhos e mudou a faixa da testa de vermelha para verde os cabelos estavam bagunçados usava uma sandália de amarrar dourada e dois braceletes dourados,usava um pequeno brinco de brilhante verde numa orelha e estava com aquele sorriso depravado no rosto,e para acompanhar Aioria estava do lado com o mesmo sorriso.

-AIROS SEU……- Shura morreu de ciúmes com o comentário de Aioros

-Por que está bravo Shura? – perguntou Saga o provocando.

-Nada nada…..-Shura se segurou para não socar Saga que apenas sorriu.

-Vem Shura vamos no banheiro eu e Aioria escolhemos a túnica perfeita para você!-Aioros puxou Shura para o banheiro enquanto Aioria estava conversando com um Saga preocupado no que Aioros faria com Shura naquele banheiro.

-Aioros isso não é uma túnica é uma tanga!

-Shura tira logo a roupa e veste a túnica!-disse Aioros sentando na banheira para observar o capricórnio

-Você não vai sair para me vestir?

-Não aqui está ótimo! – Shura suspirou não tinha jeito tinha que tirar a roupa na frente dele.

Shura tirou a roupa ficando apenas de cueca na frente de Aioros ,estava desconfortável Aioros comia ele com os olhos,viu o sagitariano percorrer os olhos pelas suas coxas fortes o abdome o bumbum rebitado e parou no membro bem dotado de Shura.

-O que está olhando Aioros?

-Hummm você é lindo Shura bem desejável…"AIIIII EU IMAGINO TUDO AQUILO EM MIM QUE DELÍCIAAA AHHHH SHURA EU QUERO VOCÊ DENTRO DE MIM!"

-Aioros por que quer que eu vá com você na fes…..-Shura mal terminou de falar e sentiu Aioros lhe beijando passava os dedos nos cabelos arrepiados e beijava Shura com desejo muitoo desejo…passava a outra mão pelas costas fortes dele e gemeu um pouco quando sentiu o membro do outro reagi aos seus toques assim e pressionar contra o seu.

-Shura eu quero muito você dentro de mim! - Disse em meio aos gemidos.

-AIOROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !- Aioria e Saga gritaram ao mesmo tempo já que estavam escutando atrás da porta,Saga não deixaria Shura ficar com o Aioros e Aioria estava desconfiado que o Shura queria abusar do "santo" do seu irmão.

-AHHHH! - com o grito Aioros se assustou e caiu na banheira fazendo Shura cair junto numa posição comprometedor a,Shura estava de cueca em cima de Aioros que estava de perna aberta com a túnica levantada.

-SHURA VOCÊ ESTÁ ABUSANDO DO MEU IRMÃO!

-AIOROS SEU TRAIDOR VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO!-gritou Saga ao ver que Aioros nem prestava atenção nele só no homem acima de si.

(…)

**Em aquário**

-KAMUS VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ADORO ESSAS FESTA DEIXA EU IR?

-MILO SE VOCÊ FOR EU EU…EU TAMBÉM VOU!

-VOCÊ NÃO!

-E por que não posso saber?? - disse Kamus cruzando os braços

-Por que você lindo desse jeito vão te agarrar e eu não quero!

-E QUEM ME GARANTE QUE NÃO VÃO AGARRAR VOCÊ?

-Kamus está com ciúmes?

-Eu bom…Não eu só…

-QUE FOFOOOOO!

Milo agarrou o francês e deu um daqueles beijos sufocantes caindo na cama em cima de Kamus,o francês seçou o beijo e olhou bem para Milo nos olhos dele quase matando Milo de tesão com o olhar penetrante e o corpo colado.

-Milo por favor não vai naquela orgia fica aqui comigo!

Milo ouvindo Kamus falar tão gentil não resistiu e apenas sorriu dizendo bem baixinho no ouvido do francês fazendo esse se arrepiar.

-Só se eu puder ficar assim agarradinho em cima de você!

-Hummm esse namoro do Milo e Kamus ta ficando seriu mesmo Mú olha só eles estão até SE COMENDO!

Milo e Kamus olharam para a porta e viram Mú rindo da situação e MM assustado

-Se comendo que vulgar! - disse Kamus tirando Milo de cima dele corado.

-MM QUE MERDA VOCÊ ME INTERROMPEU COM O KAMUS! "Desse jeito eu NUNCA vou passar da etapa do beijo com o Kamus"

(…)

**Na sala do grande mestre**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE É ISSO NA CAMA TIRA TIRAAAAAAAAA!

-Calma Shionzinho é um dos escorpiãozinhos do Milo!

-TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM!

Dohko estava rindo do ataque de Shion pegou o escorpiãozinho dentro de um pote que viu por perto assim que o escorpião já estava em um local "seguro" tampou os ouvidos quando viu Shion se preparando para gritar.

-MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-"Já era pobre Milo essa noite vai ter castigo"

**Agradeço pelos cometarios eles incentivam muito os escritores respondendo as perguntas da **Shuny Amamiya **queria te dizer que pode divulgar meu fic onde quiser ta autorizada v e respondendo a suas perguntas o MM não pega o Afrodite nesse fic eu posso ate na segunda parte da serie fazer eles ter um contato mais quente mais tipo esse fic era para ser uma continuação nos da somoyo e nos da somoyo quem fica com o Afrodite é o Shura mais se quiserem posso fazer esse fic não ser uma continuação e fazer os pares que vocês quiserem. AHHH eh já a parte do Mu e Shaka uhuhu talvez o Aioria perca apenas talvez….**

**Queria dizer que estou fazendo outra seria mais é hentai com personagens Originais o primeiro capitulo logo estava ON**

**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELOS COMENTARIOS BEJOKAS**

**E mil desculpas pela demora desse capitulo mais a culpa foi delesaponta para os douradinhos**

**Milo: A CULPA FOI DO AIORIA E DE SEUS ESCANDALOS!**

**Aioria: NÃO É VERDADE ESSA LOIRO QUE ME ATACOU QUASE ME MATOU SUFOCADO!**

**SHAKA: ISSO É MENTIRA!**

**Aioros: HUMMMM EU DEIXO TODOS VOCÊS ME AGARRAREM!**

**Kyo: . eu é que não vou perder tempo!agarra Aioros**

**Douradinhos: TARADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Gente a segunda parte da série está pronta ehehehe se quiser eu falo o nome mais só se me pedirem… beijossss**

**Kyo**


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Bom logo após o "pequeno" berro do mestre Shion,ele veio pessoalmente levar Milo para o castigo.

-QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ TE DISSE NÃO CRIAR ANIMAIS PERIGOSOS??

-Mais ele era inofensivo! – disse Milo tentando se defender.

-INOFENSIVO?? AQUELE MONSTRO ASQUERO TOTALMENTE PERIGOSO COM AQUELE FERRO VIRADO PARA MIM ALÉM DE NOJENTO ERA INOFENSIVO?

-Calma Shion o bichinho não ia fazer nada!

-VOCÊ FICA QUIETO DOHKO! – o cavaleiro de libra se encolheu Shion ficava extremamente perigoso alem de atraente como sera que ele seria assim na cama bravo.

-" Meu carneirinho tem toda razão eu sou mesmo um depravado masoquista!"

-Mais mestre…

-CALADO MILO ! COMO NÃO ESTOU COM A MINIMA PACIENCIA PARA TE TRANCAR NUM QUARTO VOCÊ VAI TRABALHAR!

-Mais mestreeee…- Milo estava quase chorando sua noite com Kamus foi estragada pela milésima vez e dessa vez pelo mestre Shion nem xingar ele ia poder – "MERDA NINGUÉM QUER QUE EU FIQUE COM O KAMUS SÓ PODE ,ATE MEU ESCORPIÃO ME TRAIU VOU PAGAR CASTIGO POR CULPA DELE"

-Vai trabalhar como garçom na festa do Baco!

-JURA? –Milo ficou feliz,ta certo que não foi tão ruim o escorpião ter aparecido pelo menos agora não teria como Kamus o proibir de ir na festa – Err quer dizer que horror!

(…)

Shion e Dohko deixaram Milo junto com as servas que apertavam e beijam a bochecha do escorpião todo tempo e o paparicava estavam vestindo ele com uma túnica preta que deixava a mostra metade das coxas a mostras onde elas podiam passar a mão elas passavam se deliciando com o pequeno cavaleiro de escorpião que parecia uma das criaturas mias belas.Logo depois lhe puderam dois braceletes dourados no braço direito e sandálias de amarrar pretas detalham os belos olhos azuis com lápis que se destacaram e brilhavam quanto mais a noite chagava e escurecia. Milo estava vestido exatamente como os outros servos mais era o mais belo e o que mais chamou a atenção assim que entrou no salão onde a festa começava a rolar.

-Olha só a cada ano ele fica mais lindo e gostoso! – comentou uma jovem de lindos olhos azuis.

-AHHH EU QUERO AQUELE SERVO! –gritou Mist lá do outro lado do salão rodeado de vários homens.

-Tá louco Mist? Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro!

-AHHH NÃO IMPORTOOOO QUEROOOO!

Mist andou até Milo sensualmente que só ria da situação ta certo ele sabia que era lindo,gostoso,perfeito e desejável mais estava tão bonito assim para até os cavaleiros de pratas que odiavam os de ouro babarem fazerem escândalo por ele?

-MILO PUTA QUE PARIU QUE TIPO DE TÚNICA É ESSA? VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO GOSTOSO VEM CÁ RAPAZ! - o sorriso de Mist desapareceu Kanon chegou por trás do escorpião e o atacou deu um um abraço nele aproveitando para por a mão onde conseguia.

-Heyyy eu vi primeiro!

-Não perguntei lagarto acha mesmo que esse gostoso ia querer algo com você!

-E por que não sou lindo que ate você está babando!

-Calma aeee eu só to aqui por que o mestre Shion me obrigou… alem do mais mesmo que eu estivesse aqui sem ser obrigado vocês não iam poder me tocar esse corpinho é só do Kamus – Disse Milo passando a mão por todo o corpo quase fazendo Mist e Kanon jogarem ele no chão e o possuírem.

-AHHHHH EU TO NO CÉU! – Kanon estava pron to para se jogar em cima daquele escorpião safado e extremamente gostoso mais foi empurrado por uma serva.

-Eu sei que ele é lindo Kanon mais ele está trabalhando mais tarde você ataca ele!

-É sim enquanto isso a gente te distrai!

-Certo calma meninas meninos tem Kanon para todos!- Kanon agarrou as duas serva e desceu a mão apertando a bunda de cada uma e disse – Fica espeto Milo se eu ver alguém te agarrando primeiro que eu aqui ou você dando sopa vou te pegar e te jhogar no primeiro canto que te ver e te morder todinho.

-AHHHH se o Kamus souber! –Kanon deu uma risada do comentário de Milo e saiu se beijando e agarrando as duas servas que o acariciava por todo o corpo.- " AHH que tentação o Kanon aquele grego lindo maravilhoso quer me morder…será que o Kamus não deixa dar nenhuma mordidinha AHH NÃO NÃO PARA DE PENSAR NISSO MILO VOCÊ E DO KAMUS! Melhor trabalhar que assim eu esqueço aquele puto do Kanon e suas mordidas"

Milo saiu andando e deixou um Mist sozinho e emburrado no meio do salão pensando quem aquele tesão do Kanon pensava que era para o tratar daquela forma? E aquele escorpião lindo? " Ah deixa pra lá depois eu do um jeito de cata eles"

(…)

Em virgem 

-Nesse momento aquele Orgia deve estar começando! Aquele impuros,depravados,tarados corrompidos AHHHHH EU QUERO IR……Não Shaka não fale uma coisas dessa estou decepcionado com você mesmo onde já se viu! MAIS TODOS FALAM QUE EH TÃO DIVERTIDO E O AIORIA TAVA LINDO ENTÃO TODOS DEVEM ESTAR MARAVILHOSOS! Shaka que horror pensar isso dos seus amigos e ainda mais do indecente do Aioria!

(…)

-AHHHH OIIII GENTEEEEEEEEEE!

Afrodite chegou em aquário radiante e cantando, usava uma túnica braça semi transparente,prendeu os cabelos num coque com alguns fios azulados caindo pelo seu delicado rosto os lábios estavam mais rosados que de costume os olhos azuis claros estavam destacados com lápis delineado os belos traço dos olhos.

-MM fecha a boca! – disse Mú entre risos recebendo um olhar mortal de MM que ficou corado,quando viu o peixinho daquele jeito quase o beijou , odiou saber que pensou nisso.

- Uiiii o que aconteceu em Kamus que o Mestre Shion gritou daquele jeito?

-Um dos escorpiões asquerosos do Milo atacou o mestre Shion!

-Hihihih aquelas coisinhas fofas? Huhuh ahhhh meu Zeus o mestre Shion é tão bobinho deu um castigo para o Milo que ele adorou.

-Um castigo que ele adorou? – disse Mu olhando para a cara de espanto de medo no olhar de Kamus.

-Ahhh simmm ele vai servir bebidas na festa do Baco!

Kamus parou seu cérebro seus pensamentos congelaram!Como? Por que? Se Milo ficasse lá talvez algum daqueles pervertidos abusassem dele não, não ia deixar isso acontecer Milo era seu,seu namorado,ele disse que o amava não ia deixar ninguém tocar nele,quem o tocasse iria levar uma execução aurora no meio da cara!

-Onde é essa maldita festa me levem até lá!

-Mais Kamus!

-Nada de mais Mu não vou deixar nenhum tarado atacar o MEU ESCORPIÃO O MEU MILO!

-AHHHH mais você acha que vão te deixar entrar xoxo desse jeito? – disse MM

-Ahhh concordoooooo perfeitamente vem Kamus você tem que se arrumar!

(…)

Casa de Sagitário 

-AHHHH EU SOU INOCENTE! – disse Shura.

-Hum Shura eu quero te beijar de novo!

-AIOROS SEU SAFADO PARA DE AGARRAR O SHURA! - Saga pegou Aioros de baixo de Shura

-HEY O SHURA QUE TAVA AGARRANDO MEU IRMÃO!

-AIORIA COMO VOCÊ É INOCENTE O AIOROS TAVA GOSTANDO! –Disse Saga com vontade de esganar Shura que estava mais preocupado em olhar para os lindo olhos verdes de Aioros.

Aioria e Saga discutiam sem parar e nem perceberam que Aioros deu um sorrisinho safado para Shura que retribuiu,Shura saiu do banheiro acompanhado de Aioros e deixou um Saga e um Aioros lá discutindo.

-Vem Shura só vestir essa túnica já ta bom eu vou tirar ela mesmo!Alem do amis você fica lindo,gostoso,perfeito de qualquer jeito.

-Obrigado pelos elogios Aioros mais quem disse que você vai tirar minha túnica em?

-SHURA VOCÊ NÃO VAI DEIXAR! – Aioros fez beicinho e um olhar de uma criança que pedeur seu carrinho favorito.

-AHHHH AIOROS ESSA CARA NÃO!

-SHURA VOCÊ É CRUEL! – Aioros parou e virou de costas para Shura fingindo chorar.

-Oros pêra eu tava brincando eu faço o que você quiser! – disse ele abraçando-o

-EU QUERO VOCÊ TODO EM MIM! – disse Aioros dando um sorriso totalmente pevertido.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE CAI NESSA CARINHA DE COITADO DE NOVO! " Acho que esse é o golpe mais poderoso do Aioros ninguém resiste"

(…)

-Cade eles?

-AQUELES PEVERTIDOS FORAM SEM A GENTE AIORIA!

-AHHHHHHH NÃO VOU DEIXAR O SHURA ABUSAR DO MEU IRMÃO!

(…)

-Kamus meu francês lindo,gostoso TUDO DE BOM PODE SAIR.

Kamus saiu do banheiro e o queixo de Mu e MM foram até e o chão e seus amiguinhos lá em baixo despertaram na hora.

-ISSO NÃO É O KAMUS NÃO PODE SER! –disse MM que estava descobrindo que o francês era belíssimo um deus grego sem contar que ele estava achando um garoto bonito.

-KAMUS VOCE PARECE QUE FOI ESCULPIDO PELOS DEUSES!- disse Mu comendo Kamus com os olhos.

Kamus estavam com os sedosos fios de cabelo soltos e uma túnica azul escura presa com uma faixa dourada que ia ate o chão a túnica era até os joelhos e as sandálias eram trançadas douradas também usava um bracelete no braço e o peito que já tinha a músculos a mostra pela túnica que cai até metade do peito.

-Errr será que podemos ir?

-…

-HEY VAMOS?

-AHHHH KAMUS VOCÊ TÁ LINDO DE MORRER! –gritaram Afrodite e Mu enquanto Mm so admirava o Francês em silencio vendo as faces corarem.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – Kamus saiu da sua casa estava preocupado com Milo e aqueles lá ficavam o comendo com os olhos.

-HEY KAMUS ESPERA VOCÊ NÃO SABE O CAMINHO.

(…)

Milo já estava cansado daquilo toda vez que alguém tanto homem ou mulher lhe pedia uma bebida e ele levava sempre lhe apertavam a bunda , ou quando andava pa buscar mais bebida lhe agarravam lhe roubavam beijos a sorte e que não tinha encontrado Kanon se não estava ferrado alem do irmão do Saga ser um puto gostoso ia acabar se rendendo então estava tentando ao Maximo ficar longe dele.Imaginava o que seu Kamus estava fazendo agora, e se ele soubesse que estava na festa esmo como empregado e das abusadas que deram nele? Ficou feliz já sabendo que ele daria um trovão aurora em todos por ele.

Derrepente viu todo mundo se aglomerando na porta gritando elogios para as duas figuras masculinas entrando.

Viu um Aioros sorridente acenando para todo mundo que ao ver o sorriso dele sempre o agarrava e o belo grego era salva pelo seu bonitão quarda costa Shura que era assediado pela mulherada e pelos rapazes mais novo que se encantavam pelo belo espanhol.

-AHHHHH SHURA OLHA O MILO COMO ELE TA GOSTOSO!

-Sabia que tava faltando tarados nessa festa!

-Olha aqui escorpião mais respeito só mais velho em não vai querer sentir minha excalibur! – disse Shura maliciosamente para Milo que sorriu do mesmo modo

-HEY HEY HEYYY EU QUE VOU ESPERIMENTAR A EXCALIBUR DO SHURA!

-Tá com ciúmes do espanhol safado é Aioros?

-LÓGICO! Sou possessivo com o que é meu!Vai escorpião gostoso xó xó vai trabalhar vagabundo!

-Aioros se você não fosse tão gostoso eu te matava mais você é lindo de mais e mora perto da minha casa acordar e ver você é melhor que acordar e ver um desses tarados que AIIIII QUE MERDA DA PARA PARAREM DE BELICAR MINHA BUNDA!

-Huahauah vamos Aioros parece que o Milo já ta acompanhado.

-Hey Milo pensa por um lado você ta pagando um castigo que qualquer um ia querer pagar sem contar que o Kamus nem ta sabendo e o cara que acabou de te beliscar era um ruivo MUITO GOSTOSO!

Logo que Shura e Aioros sumira na multidão Saga e Aioria chegaram e o povo já se aditava os cavaleiros de ouro eram os mais famosos por serem mais lindo que os deuses.

-Vem Aioros sua cabecinha já ta ficando mais perva que de costume!

-OLHA SÓ É O IRMÃO DO AIOROS !

-Como ele cresceu ele ta lindooooooooooooo!

-AHH SÓ MAIS O GOSTOSO DO SAGA ELE É MAIS PERFEITO QUE EROS!

-AHHHH CHEGOU MAIS TARADOS! – gritou Milo abraçando Aioria.

-Pensei que não vinha Milo agora que ta namorando aquele picolé gostoso!

-HEY HEY PODE IR PARANDO DE CHAMAR O MEU KAMUS DE GOSTOSO! Bom pode se dizer que o mestre Shion me deu um castiguinho e AIIII QUE SACO NÃO PARAM DE APERTAR MINAH BUNDA!

-Desculpa Milo não resiste!

-Oras Aioria seu……

-Milo se viu o Ai…MILO DA ONDE VOCÊ APARECEU LINDO DESSE JEITO?

-Ahhhh uma ,longa história!HEY NEM VEM ME AGARRAR SEU IRMÃO JÁ TENTOU FAZER ISSSO! –disse Milo se desviando de Saga – " AH OUTRA TENTAÇÃO"

-MEU IRMÃO ELE JÁ CHEGOU?

-Já ele da ultima vez que eu o vi ele tava no tapete se expondo pa todo mundo agarra ele.

-AHHHH MALDITO KANON! –Saga saiu furioso até se esqueceu de aioros iria procura-lo depois enquanto isso tinha que achar primeiro o TARADO do seu irmão que devia estar um puto de um gostoso pedindo para todo mundo agarra ele sem contar os mil tarados que já deviam ter passado a mão no SEU Kanon.

-Pobre Saga!

-Sorte que meu kamus não é que nem o Kanon!

(…)

-Humm Mú para sair de trás de mim? –disse Kamus constrangido.

-Errr desculpe! –Mú ficou até sem grala estava secando o corpo do francês desde que saíram da casa de aquário.

-Humm MeMe você ta muito lindooo gostoso e….

-NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM AFRODITE!

-Ai ai que homem difícil! –Reclamou Afrodite se aproximando mais do belo Italiano

-Errr podem entrar primeiro!

-AHHHH kamus não me diz que está com medo de entrar?Ali dentro só vai ter um monte de mulhers…e homens querendo te agarrar te beijar tirar toda sua roupa e….

-AFRODITE!-Mú gritou para Afrodite parar Kamus nunca tinha ido em uma festa dessas se nem nas festa que MM dava que eram mais leve ele ia imagine nessa "Orgia" maravilhosa.

-Desculpinha!

-Olha eu entro primeiro por que já estou excitado só de pensar o que tem lá! –MM entrou e foi recebido por duas servas loiras muito bonitas,que colocaram colares de flores em seu pescoço.

-AHHHHH QUEM É ESSE GOSTOSO? –disse Mist indo até o cavaleiro de câncer a primeira vista ele achou que aquela bela criatura era uma mulher mais depois percebeu que o corpo era musculoso de mais.

-MIST FIQUE LONGE DELE! –Certo todos os homens de lá olharam Afrodit6e de cima a baixo admirando a beleza do peixinho.

-Ahhhh eu não acredito que ele é gay! –reclamou uma das mulheres triste por saber que não teria uma chance com ele.

-AHHHH ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU LARGAR DELE POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ?

-OLHA AQUI SEU LOIRO AQUADO O ÚNICO QUE PODE AGARRAR O MM SOU EU!

-Nossa MM se ta arrasando em? Huahauah dois lindos jovens como ele brigando por você!- comentou Aioria junto com Milo que estava do lado com uma bandeja cheia de belas taças douradas.

-AHHHH VAI A MERDA VOCÊS DOIS!- MM saiu de lá puxando as duas belas servas loiras mais antes deu um último berro- EU SOU HETERO SE ALGUM VIADO CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM VAI TER A CABEÇA PENDURADA NA MINHA CASA! –todos engoliram em seco menos a mulherada que ficaram animadas indo em direção ao belo italiano que não se preocupava com os olhares sobre ele agarra e beijava descaradamente todas que iam lhe comprimentar alem de passar a mão em todas as saliências possíveis algumas que as mulheres nem mesmo sabiam que tinham.

-AHHH VIU O QUE FEZ MIST?

-EU?VOCÊ QUE NÃO ADMITI PERDER PARA MIM!

-AHH EHHHH?

-É!

-Certo então querida vamos ver quem cata mais homem será o melhor o que acha?

-Essa você já perdeu! –Afrodite e Mist saíram tão alterados e disposto a catar toda a festa que Milo e Aioria até saíram de perto para não serem os primeiros a serem agarrados.

-Eles tinham que arrumar uma confusão!

Mú entrou no lugar e Aioria parou e analisou Mu da cabeça aos pés desnudando ele com o olhar ele estava lindo perfeito os cabelos roxos os olhos que brilhavam a boca que parecia mais desejável que antes.

E Mu não sabia para onde olhar de Aioria,para onde olhasse sentia desejo,ele estava mais perfeito que qualquer Deus que já tenha existido ficou até imaginando quantas cantadas ele já deve ter levado.

-Hum você está belíssimo cavaleiro de Áries!

Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos avermelhados forte devia ter em torno dos 16 ou 17 anos.O homem lhe pegou a mão e beijou.

-Obrigado! –disse Mu com um sorriso enquanto Milo tentava segurar Aioria que queria quebrar a cara bonitinha do garoto que estava paquerando o seu Mu.

-Será que você não iria querer dar uma volta comigo?

-Seria um PRAZER! – disse Mu falando bem alto a última frase,adorando a cara espantada e de raiva do Aioria,logo depois deu a mão ao rapaz de olhos vermelhos e saiu andando pelo salão.

-ORAS SE O MÚ TA ACHANDO QUE VOU DEIXAR AQUELE CARA AGARRAR ELE TA ENGANADO!

-Aioria o que você ta pensando em fazer?

-QUEBRAR A CARA DO CARA!- Aioria desviou de Milo e entrou no meio do monte de gente tentando achar o seu carneirinho que acabaram de roubar,Milo só ouvia Aioria gritando para o povo que aproveitando da situação agarrou ele até iria ajudar mais tinha uns 6 em cima dele.

-AHHHH NÃOO MILO ME AJUDA!WOWWW NÃO APERTA AI!TIRA MÃO ! AHHHH ALGUÉM ROUBOU MINHA TÚNICA! –Aioria semi nu apenas com uma cueca azul que lhe tampava o membro desejoso que já reagia aos toque das mulheres e homens que o agarravam.

-Esse Aioria como se não tivesse gostando!

Derrepente a festa toda parou,a música parou as pessoas pararam de se agarrar todos estavam de boca aberta olhando para porta,homens,mulheres,jovens não sabiam se era um Deus entrando ou mais que isso ele era simplesmente PERFEITO.

-Ueee o que vocês tão olhando com essas caras de depravados emmmmm??

Milo que estava de costas se virou com um sorriso no rosto,mais quando seus olhos azuis olharam o jovem MARAVILHOSO que estava na porta seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Milo eu não queria vir aqui eu só vim por que queria te ver,não queria que ninguém te agarrasse e…

-KAMUS VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTOSO,PERFEITO UM DEUS! –Milo pós a bandeja numa mesa qualquer e se jogou em cima de Kamus e lhe deu um beijo indecente ali mesmo,Beijava toda as extensão dos lábios,no começo Kamus resistiu não imaginava essa reação de Milo,mais depois relaxou e puxou Milo pela nuca para fazer o beijo ficar mais quente,chupava a língua do escorpião ouvindo ele dar uns pequenos gemidinhos e se apertar e esfregar mais contra ele em quando suas mãos passavam pelo peito vendo a respiração do francês ficar mais agitada.

-MILOOOOOOOOOOO!

Milo parou subitamente junto com Kamus e olhou para um velho senhor os cordenadores dos servos que trabalhavam na festa que estava parado logo atrás dele.

-Milo você não entendeu qual era o seu castigo que o mestre Shion lhe deu não é?

-Senhor eu…

-Sabe Milo eu te deixei aqui para servir bebidas E NÃO PARA DEIXAR A FESTA TODA EXCITADA COM ESSE BEIJO INDECENTE!

Kamus corou estava todo mundo olhando para eles,uns mordendo os lábios em forma de desejo e outros passando a língua nos lábios os desnudando-os outros excitados.

-Pegue essa bandeja vá trabalhar da próxima vez vou contar ao mestre! – senhor se virou de costas e Milo aproveitou para levantar o dedo do meio para ele enquanto ele não estava olhando.

-Kamus olha eu…

-Tudo bem Milo eu vou ficar aqui e te esperar.

-O QUE?LOGICO QUE NÃO COM ESSA ROUPA? COM TODOS ESSES TARADOS AQUI?

-Mais Milo você querendo ou não eu vou ficar aqui e te esperar como você mesmo disse aqui só tem tarados e eles podem te agarra e fazer coisas que SÓ EU posso fazer.

Milo pensou bem até que não seria ruim poderia toda vez que passar por Kamus dar um beijo naqueles no francês que uauuuu beijava que nem os deuses sem contar que sentiu que não só ele mais também Kamus avia ficado excitado.

-Certo Kamus você venceu mais fique aqui paradinho,não se mexa não aceite bebida de ninguém que seja eu e mais uma coisa – Milo se virou para todos no salão – QUEM AGARRAR ESSE HOMEM MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO QUE É MEUUUUU NAMORADO VAI TER UMA MORTE MUITO VIOLENTA COM MUITA DOR ! –Milo vez uma cara de sádico terrível,enquanto Kamus só balançava a cabeça negativamente por que Milo tinha que falar todas aquelas palavras indecentes ao seu respeito e ser escandaloso e ainda continuar sendo maravilhoso? Quem poderia entender.

(…)

Casa de virgem 

-NÃO ACREDITO NEM O COSMO DE KAMUS EU SINTO ELE DEVE TER IDO NAQUELA POUCA VERGONHO O MILO O CORROMPEU…AHHHHH O MUNDO ESTÁ PERDIDO!

GENTE OBRIGADA PELS COMENTARIOSELES ME INCENTIVAM MUITO ISSO QUE ME DA FORÇAS PA CONTINUAR….

Genteeee desculpe eu ia por lemon mais . o capítulo ficou grande e eu não sabia por qual casal começar a cada capítulo a partir de agora vou por dois casais em cada um…então para acabar a primeira parte da nossa série falta um mais ou menos uns 3 ou mais 4 capítulos ou até menus então no próximo capítulo vocês querem quem?

**Aioros/Shura……Saga/Kanon ou Mú/Aioria Shion e Dohko… Olha gente não me peça Kamus e Milo por que os dois só vão fazer akilo isso mesmo akilo que vocês estão pensando u.ú na segunda parte da série que se chama..THAN THAN..XD vou deixar vocês curiosos uahauha malvada…Ah sim e nada de Mu e shaka Ò.Ó por que tipo bom gente eu não curto eles como casal acho que od dois são tímidos e muito parados alguém tem que ter fogo ( AHUAH CHAMEM O IKKI o ) u.u e o Aioria é o fogoso do triu maravilha…E o MM e Afrodite bom vcs venceram vou fazer um lemon com eles mais então a partir daqui não vai mais ser uma continuação dos fics da somoyo… mais para deixar vcs mais bravos comigo SÓ NA SEGUNDA PARTE DA SÉRIE XD auahuah**

**Bom beijokinhas v**

-


	5. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

A festa estava correndo como sempre corria pessoas se agarrando, Afrodite e Mist competindo quem catava mais homem,MM e Aldebaran se embebedando lógico que escondido do mestre Shion e Dohko que estavam em algum canto se agarrando,Aioria ainda estava no meio daquele monte de gente toda vez que dava um paço cinco pessoas diferentes o agarravam assim nunca chegaria a Mu que já havia sumido com aquele ruivo gostoso.

Já Kamus era assediado por todos da festa às vezes tinha que congelar um aqui um ali e Milo já tava quase mandando a festa pelos ares toda vez que ia socorrer Kamus o garçom chefe o xingava e o ameaçava e não era ele que ia retrucar aquele homem era apavorante ainda mais por ele andar numa perna de pau e aquele tampão de olho parecia mais um pirata!Milo já tinha derrubado umas três vezes a bandeja e sua bunda estava dolorida de tanto apertarem.

Saga e Kanon arrumaram uma confusão enorme mais já haviam se entendido e estava se agarrando em baixo da mesa, pelo menos o que sobrou dela.

A única coisa que não estava normal era o fato de Aioros não ter subido no palco e feito um strip deixando todos do salão loucos parar agarrar aquele sagitariano lindo e gostoso, era um ritual todo ano ele fazer isso assim como era fato todo ano Shura demonstrar o poder da sua "excalibur".

O novo casal estava em um cantinho do salão mais isolado trocando caricias ousadas, e beijos provocantes e ardentes, quem passava por eles ficam excitados só de olhar parar aqueles dois que pareciam pegar fogo.

Aioros estava sentado no colo de Shura e virado de Frente parar ele com as duas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do garoto mais novo, sua túnica estava levantada e Shura acariciava as coxas musculosas e fortes com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra o pressionava mais contra seu corpo vendo o outro gemer cada vez mais alto, beijava e sugava os lábios carnudos do sagitariano fazendo uma trilha para o pescoço, vendo ele fazer o mesmo com ele.Aioros acariciava o peito forte de Shura, que estava com a parte de cima da túnica abaixada, Aioros mordiscava os ombros de Shura curvando o pescoço para o lado dando espaço parar Shurar explorar mais a sua curva do seu pescoço.

-S-Shura! – sussurrou Aioros devido à excitação que estava, estava ficando fora de controle.

-Hum! – Shura continuava as caricias, deslizou as mãos pelas costas fortes de Aioros desamarrando a túnica ,viu a túnica deslizar pelo corpo numa ação sensual.

Os olhos verdes de Aioros brilhavam de desejo, ele mordia o lábio inferior que estava vermelho e inchado devido aos beijos, viu ele dar um sorriso malicioso que fez Shura se arrepiar ate o ultimo fio de cabelo, e deixa-lo totalmente fora de si puxou o jovem semi nu para mais perto fazendo os quadris grudarem um no outro,soltaram um longo gemido ao verem o quanto estavam excitados,os membros estavam duros que chegam ate a doer.

-Shura! Eu quero tudo isso dentro de mim! – Aioros deslizou a mão e enfiou em baixo da túnica de Shura acariciando o membro vendo o outro fechar os olhos.

-Por que eu hummm te daria?

-Por que eu sou um gostoso e você não ta mais resistindo meus encantos! – Shura deitou Aioros no Sofá e olhou parar ele maliciosamente.

-É você tem toda razão você é um gostoso e eu não to mais resistindo! – dito isso Shura puxou sua túnica parar baixo que se rasgou com o puxão.

Aioros olhou o perto que criava músculos quanto mais ele crescia, as coxas grossas o bumbum durinho e membro que era bem grande parar idade de Shura.

-PUTA QUE PARIU SHURA ONDE VOCÊ COM SEGUIU UMA MARAVILHA DESSA! – disse Aioros babando naquele membro que parecia extremamente saboroso duro daquela maneira.

-Hum os deuses que me deram você quer Aioros? – Shura deslizou a mão parar seu próprio membro e acariciou soltando um gemido rouco.

Aioros desceu do sofá e foi engatinhando nú ate Shura com um sorriso de uma criança que acabara de fazer uma arte.

-"DEUSES OBRIGADO" – Aioros ficou olhando o membro duro na sua frente passou a língua pelos lábios fazendo Shura rir,ate em momentos como aquele Aioros parecia uma criança , viu os olhinhos brilhantes olhar parar ele num pedido de permissão- Shura to pouco me lixando se você vai deixar ou não!

Dito aquilo Aioros pegou o membro do outro e enfiou todinho na boca não deixando não um pedacinho parar fora.Shura jogou a cabeça para trás e segurou a cabeça do sagitariano que o deixava louco com aquela boca devorando seu membro.

Aioros chupava toda a extensão do grosso membro, mordiscava a cabeça enquanto sua mão o masturbava ao mesmo tempo, ia ate a pontinha e sugava depois o engolia inteiro novamente.

Shura apenas gemia Aioros sabia fazer aquilo como ninguém agora sabia que a fama que ele era o melhor no sexo oral estava confirmada.

Sentiu um tremor por todo o seu corpo,sabia que não ia agüentar por mais tempo ia gozar.

-A-Aioros eu vou…-Não conseguia falar aquela visão era perfeita Aioros estava com as bochechas coradas e de olhos fechados parecia devorar um doce. –AHHHHHH!

Shura gritou ao chegar no orgasmo e gozar na boca do outro que engolia tudo com gosto,logo depois cai por cima de Aioros vendo o outro se remexer,Aioros estava duro ainda não havia se aliviado e não estava mais se agüentando.

-Shura eu preciso de você dentro de mim AGORA! – Shura nem precisou ser acariciado parar ficar duro novamente foi só ouvir as palavras do outro e velo se virar de quatro parar ele que estava excitado novamente.

-Vou dar parar você o que você tanto quer garotinho! – Shura se posicionou atrás de Aioros e lhe apertou as nádegas as puxando de encontro ao seu membro,Aioros soltou um gemido rouco e dirigiu a própria mão ao membro querendo se masturbar.

-AHH só para você humm não se esquecer eu sou mais velho!

-Quem vai te dar prazer agora sou eu! – Shura tirou as mãos de Aioros que se masturbava e substituiu pelas suas Aioros ia protestas mais quando sentiu ele apertar seu membro com força soltou um gemido de dor e prazer,adorava isso.

Aioros rebolava parar Shura mostrando que queria ele,enquanto uma das mão masturbava Aioros com entocadas longa e firmes a outra puxava o quadril de Aioros de encontro ao sem membro.Aioros deu um alto grito de dor,Shura o havia invadido de uma vez com uma só entocada parecia que ele tinha lhe rasgado e Shura não era nem um pouquinho pequeno.

-Quer que eu pare? – disse Aioros enquanto beijava as costas do outro!

-N-não para!Eu quero mais!

Shura começou com entocadas fundas e curtas,depois por entocas fundas e longas, e depois por entocadas rápidas,fortes, Aioros e ele apenas gritavam de prazer,Shura masturbava Aioros da mesma maneira que o penetrava isso deixava o sagitariano louco,falavam coisas sem nexo,palavras obscenas,palavras doces estavam no auge do prazer,quando Aioros gozou na mão de Shura se curvando para trás fazendo o membro do capricórnio entrar todo nele tocar um ponto sensível lá dentro.

Shura deu mais três entocadas fundas,rápidas e fortes e com um gemido de prazer gozou no interior do outro.

Caíram no chão e Shura puxou Aioros parar deitar em cima dele.

-Aioros eu…

-Eu gosto muito de você Shura! – disse Aioros se agarrando mais ainda no capricorniano

Shura apenas sorriu,iria deixar para falar que o amava depois.

-Shura?

-Fala!

-Eu quero transar com você de novo AGORA!

-O QUE? Aioros você não ta cansado não?

-EU? AUAHUAH Shura querido aprende eu nunca fico cansado para sexo! – Aioros sentou em cima do abdome de Shura.

-Mais Aioros acabamos de transar eu ainda to com sintomas de prazer no corpo!

-AHHHHHH SHURA VOCÊ NÃO QUER TRANSAR COMIGO?- disse com uma carinha de quem havia perdido seu brinquedo favorito.

Depois de Aioros ter gritado toda a festa que estava se agarrando olhou parar aquele canto afastado e viu os dois lindos e gostosos homens nus ali parados.

-AHHHHH EU TAMBÉM QUERO TRANSAR COM O SHURA! – gritou Afrodite fazendo beicinho.

-EU QUERO TRANSAR COM AQUELE MORENO DE OLHOS VERDES!- disse Mist

-O que? Acha mesmo que um cara gostoso como o Aioros ia te comer?

-Ahh o capricórnio não parece ta a fim de te comer também mocreia! – disse Mist para Afrodite logo os dois começaram a discutir como se fossem duas mulheres.

-Hum Aioros vamos sair daqui não to gostando do jeito que esses tarados tão te olhando!AIOROS PARAR DE SE EXIBIR!

-Mais eu não to fazendo nada! – Shura pós Aioros de lado

-OLHEM AQUI CIRCULANDO PARECE QUE NUNCA VIRAM! ANDEM ANDEM!

-Wowwww Shura que dote você tem ai em! – disse Afrodite vendo a enorme "excalibur"

-HEYY PAREM DE MOLESTAR O SHURA! – disse Aioros parando na frente de Shura deixando todos verem o corpo nú.

-AHHHHHHHHH MORRI! – disse Afrodite e Mist ao mesmo tempo

(…)

-Milo pare de fazer escândalo!

-ESCANDALO? EU VI AQUELA MOCREIA ESSA MULHER SEM GRAÇA SEM VERGONHA AQUELA P…

-MILO! Calma você acha que eu dei bola?

-…

-Milo que silencio foi esse?

-Kamus você vai voltar agora para a sua casa não vou deixar você mais tempo com esses tarados!

-Eu só vou quando você for!

-KAMUS MAIS EU TO COMPRINDO CASTIGO!

-Não importa!

-KAMUS VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR AQUI E AI AI AI NÃO PUXA! – o chefe novamente puxou Milo pela orelha.

-Vai trabalha vagabundo mais trabalho menos putaria!

-NÃOOOOOOOO KAMUS!- Milo saiu arrastado de lá deixando um Kamus corado com o escândalo.

(…)

Aldebaran e MM estavam sendo assediados por algumas mulheres e nem sabiam o que tinha a sua volta de tão bêbados que estavam.

(…)

-AHHHHHHHH! – Aioria sai da festa não estava aproveitando como deveria. – Que droga é essa esse povo são mais tarado que o Shaka estavam me estuprando lá dentro!

Aioria olhou parar o que sobrou de sua túnica, tinha apenas à parte de baixo dela e ela ainda estava em forma de tanga, estava praticamente nú, como o povo lá de dentro podia abusar de um garoto de 15 anos inocente que nem ele?

Resolveu descer as escadas, entrou na casa de virgem meio receoso daquele loiro tarado o atacar mais parou na atrás de uma pilastra quando escutou Shaka conversando com alguém.

-Shaka eu fiquei com vontade de esganar aquele homem ele pensou que eu era um qualquer!

-Mú não tira o gelo da boca ainda ta inchada!

-Aquele idiota !Sorte que eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro se não ele teria me violado! - Mú

-Por isso eu odeio essas orgias Mú !

-MÚ AQUELE RUIVO IDIOTA TE BATEU?- Aioria saiu de trás da pilastra seu olhar tinha indignação raiva .

-A-Aioria! – Mú se assustou e abaixou a cabeça tampando o corte da boca não queria que os amigos soubesse muito menos Aioria ele era o que perdia o controle mais fácil.

-Aioria calam o Mú ele consegui se defender e…

-O PROBLEMA NÃO É ESSE ELE LEVANTOU A MÃO PARA O MÚ EU NÃO ADMITO ISSO! – Aioria olhou com raiva para o pequeno corte que Mú tinha na boca. – EU VOU CASTRA AQUELE DESGRAÇADO ONDE ELE TÁ?

-Aioria não vai fazer uma loucura a toa! – disse Shaka tentando controlar o leão se tinha alguém que podia fazer isso esse era o Shaka.

-MAIS AQUELE MALDITO MERECE MORRER POR TENTAR TOCAR NO MÚ!

-Aioria de vez você ficar dando chilique por que não leva o Mu parar a casa dele?

-Não é preciso Shaka!

-É LÓGICO QUE É SE EU VER AQUELE RUIVO DE MERDA VOU ARRANCAR O MEMBRO DELE E ESMAGAR,PISAR EM CIMA ALEM DE TER UMA MORTE BEM DOLOROSA!- Aioria pegou Mu delicadamente pelos braços e o puxou parar a casa dele.

-Esse Aioria sempre preocupado com os outros amigo melhor não tem! - disse Shaka sorrindo e olhando o leão de costas com aquela tanguinha que deixava o corpo a mostra- AHHH MALDITOS HORMONIOS! LEÃO EXIBIDO! – Certo havia ficado excitado de novo estava começando a char que aquilo era sério.

(…)

Aioria e Mu andava em silencio,Mu ainda com o gelo sobre os lábios e Aioria dando soquinhos no ar,Mu não pode deixar de reparar no corpo forte do amigo,músculos se formando,os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caiam sobre os belos olhos verdes,Aioria era lindo e tão carinho,o gesto de raiva que demonstrou a minutos a pouco foi incrível a preocupação.

Certo Mu admitia que se sentia extremamente atraído pór Aioria sim ele o desejava mais não ia admitir isso parar o leão.

Ao chegarem na casa de Áries.

-Desculpe ter feito você andar tudo isso comigo Aioria não precisava me acompanhar mais mesmo assim obrigado! – disse Mu corado.

-É lógico que precisava Mú quando fiquei sabendo que aquele homem encostou em você tive vontade de mata-lo, te procurei a festa toda mais você preferiu o ruivo! – disse Aioria com cara de desgosto.

-Bom eu…

-Não diga nada Mú não importa! – Aioria se aproximou e deu um pequeno selinho no lugar machucado vendo Mú soltar um gemidinho de dor.

-O que?

-Meu irmão sempre me diz que beijos curam tudo ! – disse Aioria dando um sorriso não malicioso e sim gentil.

-Bem típico do tarado do seu irmão!

-Hey o Oros não é tarado!

-Huahauh não magina!

-Bom melhor eu ir Mú!

-Aioria espera!

-Sim!

-Errr bom você não não não…-Mú não sabia como convidar o leão parar ficar com ele essa noite,queria muito Aioria com ele ainda mais depois que o leão se mostrou tão protetor com ele.

-Mú você quer a mesma coisa que eu essa noite? – Mú olhou seriu parar Aioria e disse.

-O que você quer essa noite Aioria?

-Você! – Aioria puxou Mú pela cintura e o beijou.

**Hauhauha esse foi o capitulo mais cutinho mais eu prometo que o próximo vai ser bem grandão e também vai ser o ultimo da primeira parte da serie… A segunda parte da serie vai se chamar cavaleiros de ouro em: Uma festa para Shaka.**

**E peço desculpas não teve muita comedia nesse capitulo mais era parar ele ser mais lemon,no próximo capitulo vai ser lemon de Mú e Aioria que venceram.**

**E nessa semana mesmo pretendo postar o ultimo capitulo gente e se ele fizer sucesso na mesma semana eu posto o primeiro capitulo da segundo parte da serie cavaleiros de ouro em: Uma festa parar Shaka**

**AGRADEÇO AS PESSOSAS QUE COMENTARAM **

**E bom gostariam que lessem também o fic no amor e na guerra tem bastante comedia mais é hentai "**

**Sweet-Shine eu lhe agradeço você foi a única que comentou no meu outro fic u.u vou continuar aquele fic só para você…**

**Huahau jura a kikyou é a personagem principal sinto muito " huhuh ela é a que eu mais gostei… e bom logo você se acostuma com os nomes e bom o seu Shura vai se apaixonar pela personagem que você não gostou XD uahauha sim ah Kikyou mais isso não significa que eles vão ficar juntos…( eu quero que a Kikyou fique com o Kamus ou Hades sama)**

**Bom brigada beijokas**


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 ( final v da primeira parte da série)**

-O que você quer essa noite Aioria?

-Você! – Aioria puxou Mú pela cintura e o beijou.

Mú queria afastar aquele garoto dele mais era difícil de mais Aioria era tão carinhoso e fogoso, não queria se afastar dele queria que ele ficasse lá com ele.

Aioria apesar da fama era perfeito, bonito, carinhoso sempre estava preocupado com ele e sempre queria protege-lo mesmo ele não precisando como demonstrou em virgem.

Aioria o apertava mais contra seu corpo, explorando sensualmente com a língua aquela boca pequena e desejável, parecia néctar dos deuses não queria parar de beija-lo.

-Mú!-Aioria disse praticamente num sussurro contra a boca do ariano, enquanto ele lhe afaga os cabelos roxos que tinha um perfume que o embriagava.

-Aioria melhor não! – disse Mú com as mãos no peito do jovem leão se afastando um pouco mais não o suficiente para não sentir o calor que o jovem emanava.

-Por que? Você queria até agora!

-Queria antes de se lembra que você tem uma aposta comigo, não quero dormir com você apenas por essa aposta! – Mú se virou para entrar na casa mais foi puxado delicadamente por Aioria.

-Mú eu não me importo com essa aposta entende? Eu quero passar a noite com você por que eu… bom eu… -Aioria ficou vermelho o que ia dizer ao Mú? Para falar e a verdade Mú tinha toda a razão era melhor ele ir.

-Você? – Mú estava ansioso queria ouvir que Aioria gostava dele! Por que? Bom por que o leão o impressionara com o ataque de ciúmes e o jeito carinhoso dele ta certo que Aioria era assim com um monte de gente mais com ele podia ser mais especial não podia?

-Você tem razão melhor eu ir! – Aioria deu um sorriso tímido e ia sair mais quem puxou ele dessa vez foi Mú.

-Por que é tão difícil para você dizer que ama que gosta de alguém? – Mú pós a mão na cintura olhando para ele com uma cara um pouco brava.

-E por que acha que eu ia dizer isso?

-E por que você corre atrás de mim o tempo todo, normalmente quando alguém não te da bola você desiste dessa pessoa!

-Por que bom… - Aioria não sabia inventar uma desculpa mais não ia admitir que estava apaixonado não mesmo.

-Anda eu to esperando! – Mú estava prestes a explodir mais não ia demonstrar se mostrou calmo aos olhos do leão.

-Mú eu não me apaixono ta legal! É melhor eu ir mesmo.

-O Milo disse a mesma coisa, mais diferente de você quando ele percebeu que podia ter o Kamus não desistiu! – Mú entrou na casa estava furioso ele quase tinha cedido ao leão mais talvez Aioria tivesse falado a verdade e não se apaixonaria nunca.

-DROGA VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMBECIL AIORIA! – Aioria olhou para porta não sabia se entrava e tentava falar com Mú ou se iria embora,se decidiu pela primeira opção.

Aioria entrou na casa e pegou Mú subindo as escadas do quarto e gritou o nome do ariano.

-O que você quer Aioria fique sabendo que nem adianta se arrepender não vou dormir com você para você GANHAR a maldita APOSTA! – Mú queria dar um soco naquele rosto lindo de Aioria para ele aprender a não brincar com os sentimentos dos outros mais quando viu o leão lhe dar um sorriso não malicioso e sim bonito desistiu.

-Mú posso ficar aqui com você essa noite?Calma não me olhe assim não para isso que você está pensando!Eu quero ficar com você, você aceita?

-Ficar?Aioria olha ficar com você não me importo mais não vou para cama com você e… -Mú foi calado por um beijo não apenas por um roçar de lábios.

-Mú será que uma vez na vida você podia não me dar lição de moral?

-O que? Mais eu não tava te… -Mú foi calado com outro beijo mais dessa vez foi um que Aioria exigiu que ele correspondesse,pararam sem ar.

-É parece que você esta acomeçando a entender! – disse Aioria com falta de ar do beijo.

-AIORIA SE QUER ME MATAR SUFOCADO? E… - Certo dessa vez Aioria encostou Mú na parede colando os dois corpos e continuou a explorar aquela boquinha que o deixava louco.

-" Esse negocio de matar pessoas com o beijo é coisa do Shaka ele ta me influenciado!" – pensou Aioria voltando logo a atenção para o jovem de madeixas roxas que agora correspondia ao beijo ardente que estavam tendo.

(…)

Em virgem 

-ATHIM! –Shaka espirrou e atrapalho toda a meditação que estava fazendo desde que Mú e Aioria saíram – Quem será que ta falando mal de mim tenho certeza que é o Aioria!

-Shaka seu loiro gostoso que saudades!

-L-loiro gostoso?

Shaka olhou parar porta e não viu ninguém menos que Kanon e Saga sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, os dois estavam apenas de cueca e aos beijos para variar.

-Hum Shaka você devia ter ido foi a MELHORRRRRRRR FESTA QUE SE PODE TER TIDO AUAHUAH!

-É você perdeu os babados! – disse Saga acariciando os músculos da coxa de Kanon que gemia indiscretamente.

-Err será que poderia fazer essas poucas vergonhas fora da minha casa?

-Certo loiro gostoso já vamos! – Kanon apertou a bunda de Shaka e piscou para o mesmo que corou.

-Na próxima festa a gente te cata! –Saga passou por ele e também lha apertou o traseiro fazendo Shaka ficar vermelho de raiva.

-SAIAAAAAAAAAAAMMM LOGO DAQUI ANTES QUE EU MANDE VOCÊS DEPRAVADOS PARA O OUTRO MUNDO!

Saga e Kanon saíram de lá rindo e correndo, certo que no caminho voltaram a se agarrar, a se beijar,concerteza não conseguiriam chegar na casa de gêmeos a tempo iria fazer amor ali na escada mesmo.

-Depravados! – Shaka rosnou e foi para o quarto ia sair dali antes que outros o agarrassem por ele ser tão lindo.

(…)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIRA TIRA TIRA!

-GOSTOSO!

-LINDO TESÃO BONITO GOSTOSÃO!

No final da festa de Baco enquanto Shura tinha ido ao banheiro Aioros subiu no palco para fazer o seu famoso ritual STRIP, sim ele estava tirando a única peça de roupa que tinha sobrado da sua túnica e que Shura o obrigou a por a pequena cueca verde.

-AIOROS TIRA LOGO!- Afrodite gritava era sempre o primeiro da fila quando o show de Aioros começava e a cada ano o moreno ficava mais TENTADOR MAIS DESEJAVEL.

Aioros dançava sensualmente de acordo com a musica deixando todos hipnotizados ele era perfeito, ele pós a mão na pequena cueca e simplesmente a tirou revelando o que todos queriam, ouviram assobios, gritos de mulheres e de Mist e Afrodite principalmente, algumas pessoas tentavam invadir o palco mais um Aldebaram bêbado deu uma de virar guarda costas, ele tava adorando empurrar todos que chegassem perto do Grego.

-Woww é pobre Shura vai ter trabalho com um louco tarado lindo desses! –Disse Milo parando para olhar aquela beldade sem roupa no palco.

Até Kamus estava hipnotizado em um cantinho olhando o moreno com aquele sorriso encantador sorrindo para todos nu aos olhos famintos de qualquer um.

-Kamus o que você ta olhando? - disse Shura chegando de cueca já que ele mesmo tinha rasgado a túnica.Vendo que Kamus corou e desviou o olhar olhou para onde toda a festa olhava

-AIOROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – Shura teve um ataque nervoso ta certo que Aioros estava lindo daquele jeito PELADO mais era parar ele ficar assim SO para ele pelo menos por essa noite.

-AHHHHH SHURA! – Aioros saiu correndo do palco pelado e correu até o espanhol o abraçando sem se importar com os olhares que as pessoas lhe mandavam.

-Aioros me diz você é louco assim mesmo ou sua mente é tão pervertida que te afeta?

-O dois! – disse Aioros sorrindo inocentemente.

-Ahh vamos embora vai já encheu o saco ficar aqui! – Shura pegou na mão do ficante e sai de lá lógico que todo mundo protestando que queria que o Aioros continuasse com o Show e que Shura demonstrasse a "excalibur".

-Shura vamos esses tarados estão te molestando! – agora Aioros ficou mal humorado.

-Ahhhh você deixa eles te molestarem mais eu não? – disse Shura indignado.

-Mais eu eles podem você eu não permito! – Shura balançou a cabeça negativamente e puxou o moreno para mais perto dele.

-AHHHHHHH EU FIQUEI COM ISSO OLHA OLHA! –Afrodite gritava e balançava a peça intima do sagitariano que já estava longe.

-AHHH ME DA ISSO! – Mist e Afrodite que já estavam um pouquinho bêbados estavam competindo para ver quem ficava com a cueca de Aioros

-Milo será que podemos ir embora? – disse Kamus puxando o escorpiano quando este passou.

-Ah não sei Kamus o mestre Shion ate agora não voltou para me buscar e me tira dessa vida de garçom escravo!

-E nem vai voltar escorpião nada ,pode ir você só ta aqui dando prejuízo mesmo!- disse o "pirata"

Milo puxou Kamus de lá e saíram o mais depressa possível Milo estava desesperado para beijar seu cubinho de gelo.

-Finalmente saímos de lá não agüentava mais aqueles tarados te assediando!

-Você fala isso mais eu vi aquelas garotas se insinuando para você! – disse Kamus olhando de lado para Milo que apenas deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-É mais elas não chegam nem perto de você! – Milo foi abraçar o francês que desviou numa brincadeira mais o namorado acabou por tropeçar e cair de bunda no chão.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Milo não grita foi apenas um tombinho! – disse Kamus ajudando o ouro a se levantar.

-UM TOMBINHO? VOCÊ FALA ISSO POR QUE NÃO FOI A SUA BUNDA QUE APERTARAM A NOITE TODA! A MINHA BUNDA TA DOENDO!

Kamus olhou parar Milo e levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de desgostos.

-Apertaram sua bunda noite inteira? – Kamus estava visível mente irritado.

-Bom Kamus sabe como é ne?! – Milo deu um sorrisinho amarelo seguindo o namorado que estava o ignorando.

(…)

Em sagitário 

-Aiiii uiiii ahhhhhhh! QUE MERDA DE BAGUNÇA VOCÊ NÃO ARRUMA ISSO NÃO SHURA SUA CASA É UMA ZONA!

-COMO ASSIM? A CASA É SUA!

-Ahh é esqueci! Shura me lembra de mandar o Aioria limpar isso mais tarde!

-Você está se aproveitando da bondade do leão Aioros!

-Shura cala boca e vem parar essa cama agora eu quero TRANSAR COM VOCÊ!

Shura sorriu de lado e foi até o moreno que estava nu na cama deitado se insinuando para ele.

-Você é insaciável Aioros nunca cansa vai me desidratar!

-Você? UAHAUH não me faça rir Shura você tem uma energia e uma potencia que PUTA QUE PARIU! - Aioros agarrou Shura e o fez se deitar em cima dele.

-Aioros acho que você bebeu de mais!

-Não importa Shura o importante agora é a gente transar! – disso o outro já abrindo as pernas.

-Aioros melhor descansar hoje! – Shura deitou do lado e pós o moreno em cima dele deitado, não deixando que esse se levantasse parar "cavalgar" em cima dele.

-Mais …

-Nada de protestar AIOROS abaixa o fogo ai e dorme! – resmungando o jovem mais velho se acomodou em cima do outro e fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia o carinho que o outro fazia no seu cabelo.

(…)

A noite correu tudo bem Mú e Aioria havia trocado beijos e abraços a noite toda mais nada de mais não havia tido mais nenhum contato intimo.Já MM havia levado umas 3 jovens para casa dele e fez uma orgia daquelas que só o canceriano sabia fazer.Aldebran bom esse não consegui se quer descer as escadas e dormiu no salão de festa mesmo.Já Kamus havia perdoado o fato do santuário inteiro ter apertado a bunda do seu namorado mais disse que era bom Milo não repetir isso ou congelava o santuário todo.

Shaka estava com um mau humor horrível por que Kanon e Saga transaram na escada dele a noite toda.

Afrodite conseguiu a cueca de Aioros e estava super feliz.

E Shura mal havia acordado e Aioros o puxou –o para banheiro parar tomar um banho,claro que no final das contas eles acabaram fazendo o que Aioros tanto queria TRANSAR!

No refeitório 

-Ahhhhhh eu uiii ahhhh! – Milo gemia enquanto tentava sentar.

-Hum Kamus você arrombou o coitado nem sentar ele consegue! – disse Kanon maliciosamente.

-Cala boca Kanon quem dera o Kamus tivesse feito isso!To dolorido por outra coisa!

-Milo você não traiu o Kamus na festa ne? – disse Saga se servindo do café.

-QUE MERDA LOGICO QUE NÃO! Kamus viu que eu me comportei não foi Kamus? –Milo agarrou Kamus que não respondeu mais deixou ser agarrado pelo outro isso confirmava que ele havia acreditado em Milo.

-Shaka que cara péssima! – disse Afrodite olhando parar o loiro que lê lançou um olhar de morte.

-Porra Shaka isso é tensão sexual! – disse MM

-ISSO NÃO É TENSÃO SEXUAL ISSO É MAL HUMOR POR QUE DOIS TARADOS DEVASTO TRANSARAM NA ESCADA DA MINHA CASA!

-Se ta falando do Saga e do Kanon?

-Heyy por que você acha que são a gente em Mú?

-Por que eles disseram Tarados e Devasto e os únicos capaz de fazer humm aquilo numa escada da casa dos outros são vocês dois!

-Pera o Aioros também é capaz! – comentou Saga que recebeu um chute de baixo da mesa de ciúmes do irmão.

-HEY meu irmãozinho nunca faria isso!

-É ele faria pior!- comentou Milo rindo da cara indignada do leão.

-Por falar em Aioros cadê ele? – disse Saga procurando ele pelo refeitório com os olhos

-Tá com o Shura na casa de sagitário, hihih e quando eu cheguei lá os dois estavam tomando banho juntos,para falar a verdade eles tavam gemendo de mais acho que aquilo era mais que um banho! – comentou Afrodite mordendo o lábio inferior maliciosamente.

-Hum! – Saga fechou a cara, estava com ciúmes de Aioros e todos perceberam.

-Ahhh mudando de assunto Aioria me parece que ganhou a aposta,saiu da casa do Mú hoje cedo! – disse Milo que levou uma cotovelada de Kamus o repreendendo.

Mú olhou parar Aioria esperando o que ele ia falar,dependendo do que o leão falasse ele o matava ou apenas nunca mais olharia para cara dele.

-Ah? Que aposta?Olha Milo eu não apostei nada e mesmo que tivesse apostado algo acho que nunca ganharia do Mú! – Aioria mandou um sorriso de lado para Mú que apenas deu um sorriso tímido.

-Bom dia a todos vocês cavaleiros de ouro vim dar um comunicado a vocês! – disse uma serva,.Todos da mesa olharam para a velha serva.

-Ahhhh espera! – todos olharam para porta e viram um Shura e um Aioros com as faces rosadas e com a respiração um pouco alterada

-Errr desculpe pelo atraso tivemos um imprevisto! – disse Shura se sentando ao lado de Aioria e Shaka e Aioros com um sorriso malicioso para o capricórnio que corava cada vez mais se sentou ao lado de Kamus e Milo.

-Sei atraso humm para tarem cansado desse jeito AIIIII não precisa me chutar Shura porra! – disse Aioria acariciando a canela que foi chutada.

A serva apenas deu uma risadinha abafada e se voltou parar eles.

-Bom queria dizer que hoje o mestre ancião e o mestre Shion não vai poder vê-los e nem treina-los.

-Por que? – perguntou Mú preocupado.

-É que eles tiveram um pequeno acidente com uma escada! - a serva abafou a risadinha se lembrando da cena dos dois mestres pelados enroscados com mais uma escada que se quebrava,começava a achar que eles eram tarados por escadas.

Ninguém entendeu nada, a serva deu de ombros e saiu de lá deixando os jovens sozinhos.

-Hey Aioros você e o Shura tão bem juntinhos em? – comentou Kanon

-Ueee ele é meu namorado você queria que eu ficasse longe?

-SEU O QUE? – todos comentaram surpresos ate Shura que não sabia que era namorado de Aioros.

-Meu namorado! Ah é Shura esqueci de pergunta para você se você queria namorar comigo ! – disse ele dando um sorriso tímido.

Shura não disse nada apenas deu um selinho no jovem, isso já demonstrava a sua resposta.

-Shura se fizer meu irmão chorar eu mato você te esmago te corto no meio te faço em pedaços você vai…

-AIORIA EU JÁ ENTENDI!

-Aioros olha só o que eu tenho aqui! – Afrodite subiu na cadeira e balançou a cueca do sagitariano que corou.

-Heyy devolve minha cueca!

-NÃO MESMO! – Aioros corria atrás de um Afrodite que corria com a cueca do sagitariano pelo refeitório fazendo todos olharem a cena e rirem, Cavaleiros de ouro, prata, servas, cozinheiras, guarda.

-Será que eles são mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro? – comentou a velha serva rindo.

Fim 

**Bom gente acabou EEEE certo eu tinha prometido o lemon de Aioria e Mú mais eu sinto que isso só vai acontecer mais parar frente para essa segunda parte da serie vou precisar do Aioria e o mu ainda não estejam juntos sabe.**

**Logo vou por a segunda parte no ar mais só se esse ultimo capitulo fizer sucesso.**

**Gente eu sei eu sou a pessoa que mais puxa saco do Aioros mais eu não resisto a ele XD**

**Na segunda parte da serie vai ter lemon DE MILO E KAMUS, sim mais lemon de Shura e Aioros e lógico um pouco de Barraco.**

**Sim vai ter lemon com o Aioria mais não vai ser com o Mú com o Mú quem sabe mais para frente eu faço dos dois..Sim vai rolar beijo de MM e Afrodite sim sim Kanon mais depravado que nunca .XD auhauah bye beijokas aguardem**


End file.
